Stuck In My Own Fairytale
by DoubleAA
Summary: How would you feel if you were in Twilight Saga? Following your Favorite characters around all day? Well for me it was thrilling.Even though I now that this was about to end in some point. But you might never now what was bound to happen. Maybe I did know
1. I'm going to Forks!

so guys..i was thinking of writing this story...

i knoe many people have written these type(s) of stories

so anyways i dont own anything except for myself :D

* * *

I was in my room reading Eclipse,my favorite book. I was almost finished with chapter 4.

Silly me, I haven't introduced myself. I am Alexa Swan. Pretty sick right? I mean my last name is Swan as in Bella Swan and Chief anyways, I am 15 years old. I'm 5'9. I have pale skin,sucks though because I live in a valley and I am suppose to be tan. And have light brown eyes. I have brown hair with a hint of red. What can I say, I am a brunette. My hair is curly and is cut in layers. I have bangs. I am skinny but not that skinny that you can see my bones. So yeah, thats pretty much it. Ohh,wait I forgot something. I am addicted or somewhat obsessed with the Twilight Saga. Most people tell me I am obsessed with the book and since the movies came out I have become more addicted to it.

So I was sitting in my bed reading Eclipse for the fifth time. I was in chapter five when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said while I put my bookmark on the page.

"Sweetie we need to talk." My parents came in my room. My first thoughts of what they wanted to talk was about a divorce or that I was going to have a baby bro or sis. All sorts of thoughts where racing in my mind.

"You are going to move to Forks with your Uncle Charlie...For a while." Wait did she just say Forks like Forks Washington? Oh my gawd, I'm moving to Forks!!! I think I am going to die of happiness.

"Why am I leaving, I mean I am cool with everything,but why?" I said while I bit my lips. I bit my lips whenever I am nervous or because its probably a bad habit. I also bit my nails.

"Because your cousin Isa is going into a big depression mode and we thought maybe you can help your cousin out." I don't remember having a cousin named Isa or a uncle named Charlie. Hearing those names don't bring back memories or anything.

"So when am I leaving?" I said,not wanting to sound so eager.

"On Thursday." In two days I am leaving California?!?! Goodbye California,Hello Washington!!

* * *

so wat do u guys think about this chapter??

did anyone feel the earthquake..yesterday?

so anyways review!!!

tell me wat u think!!!

btw...werewolves are going to get involved w/ mythical me :D


	2. Bella and Bikes

yay new chappy :)

thnx for reviewing :):):):):):)

* * *

I jumped on the plane on the LAX..does that sound too,cliche or to Miley Cyrus? Oh,whatever. It took two and a half days to pack all my things. Then it took the rest of the day to shop for things.

Right, now I am on the plane,listening to Mozart. I like Classical Music, I am in love with music,basically. I like all types of music. I am also quite talented. I like playing the piano,guitar,and drums.

I felt like something was shaking me. I took my earphones off and open my eyes and saw the attendant person. She totally needed to brush her teeth and pluck her eyebrows.

"We just landed." I just nodded and stood up and of course got off the plane. I got my luggage on this cart thingy.

I looked around and saw nothing. I grabbed my cellphone and called my mom.

"Mom who is suppose to pick me up?" I asked. I looked around and saw a red Chevy truck. It looked good for its condition. I mean the truck looked from the year 1960 or 70.

"Isa, is suppose to pick you up." Yeah, I know but where the hell is she?

"Okay,mom. I love you. Bye" I hung up before my mom could say bye. I walked towards the Chevy. I could see a pale girl with brunette hair. Her face was heart shaped. You could see that she had bags under her eyes, in other words she looked like a zombie. She looked up.

"Are you Alexa?" She had a soft and sweet voice.

"Uh..yea. Just call me Alex. Alexa is way to girly for me." She nodded. She tried to help me load my luggage in the truck,but she was weak.

"Its okay. I'll do it." She nodded and got in the truck. After I finished loading my luggage, I got in the truck.

We where on the road. It was pretty quite.

"So..Isa....--

She cut me off and said." Call me Bella." Hhehe,Like Bella Swan. I muttered a okay.

"I don't want to call you Bella. I mean I bet everyone calls you thought. Could I call you Izzy?" I asked.

"Yea..sure." One thing I noticed about Izzy was that she was really quite and that bugs me. I hate the quite.

I looked at the "radio"..ehh the radio was smashed to a million pieces. I literally mean a million pieces. Nice Bella.I thought.

I had a feeling that Bella was uncomfortable, just like me.

"Uh..so what is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Purple and gray. You?" I asked while I bit my nails.

"Same."

* * *

Throughout the whole ride Bella and I got to now each other. She help me carry my bag that had jeans and shirts.

"Charlie is going to be here any moment." I nodded my head. I placed my bag on my bed. Bella and I share a room. My bed faces the window and her bed faces the closet. Our room is bigger than my old room which is a good thing.

I unpacked all my clothes. Lucky me Bella had few clothes.

I heard someone close the door from downstairs. I went downstairs to see who it was. I smiled, I think this is my uncle. He was a inches taller than me. He had brown curly hair and a mustache. He had brown eyes and he was pale too. Bella and my uncle both look alike.

"Wow,Alex you grew up." Uncle Charlie hugged me.

"Yeah, its been forever since I haven't seen you." Pff, I have never seen you.

He chuckled,"Seems like that sometimes. Bells, is dinner ready?"

"Yeah,Cha-Dad." I sighed and went into the kitchen along with my Uncle.

Bella made steak and pasta. She made really good food. I told her food was delicious and she blushed ad said thanks.

After we finished,Bella was looking pretty tired and she was washing the dishes.

"Uh..Izzy, I'll do the dishes." I smiled at her.

"Thanks Alex." I nodded and she headed to sleep. I washed the dishes and sat down and saw that the Yankees and the Mariners where playing.

"So Uncle Charlie,whats wrong with Bells?" I asked. He turned the volume a bit down.

"Well, you see there was this boy named Edward Cullen..." I gasped at his name. This is way to weird. So anyways he keep going and he told me the entire story. How she fell apart when he left. I understood how she felt too. I have been through that,but except it was with my brother, Ryan.

Once, I felt tired, I went to my bed and looked for New Moon. I opened the first page and a letter came out.

_Dear Alexa--_

_remember for you fifteen birthday you wished twilight was true and everything in it would come alive...your wish is granted---_

Oh..god. I am in Twilight. Que Twilight Zone theme song.(wanted to stop here but i didnt feel like it)

* * *

At night I heard screams. I woke up and turned on the lamp. I got to Bella's bed and tried to wake her up. When she finally woke up,she looked at me. She looked embarrassed. I looked at her eyes she looked hurt.

"It's okay Bells." I hugged her.

"Are you going to ask why was I screaming?" She asked. She looked like she didn't want to explain.

"It's okay, you don't have to. I know already." I whisper the last part.

"Thank you." She looked relieved.

"Now try to go back to sleep, if you can't read a book." She nodded. I went back to sleep.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Bella looked happier. She was smiling a bit.

"Hey Izzy, why don't you show me around?" I really wanted to go to La Push to see the werewolves,wait Embry nor Jake haven't phased yet. Shit. Oh well there is still Paul Walker. Yummy lushes Paul. Yum.

I looked up and Bella was looking at me weird. Crap I said it out loud. I think she ignored it.

"Uh..Yeah let me get my keys." I waited patiently for Bella.

"Let's go." Bella said weakly.

"No,Bella its:Let's Roll!" I lifted my right arm. Bella was laughing. She was actually laughing. I turned around and saw a sign that said Bikes for Sale.

"Hey Bells,look free bikes. Lets check it out." Bella looked curious. Awesome, I am in the right path.

"Uh..how much are the bikes?" Bella asked.

I wasn't sure what the kid was saying or what Bella was saying beacuse they where moving too far.

The guy help Bella load the motorcycles.

"Uh,Izzy where are we going?" I asked hoping it was La Push.

"La Push to see a friend of mine." She said smiling. I was smiling too. Can't wait to see the werewolves and the future wolves.

* * *

so wat do u guys think,eh?

love,hate??

bahahahahaha,Review!!!!!!!!


	3. La Push,Baby!

thanks for reviewing: elizabeth0416, article girl, and draenei

don't own anything except for mythical me :D

* * *

We where sitting in the warm truck,we past so many trees. We past the sign that said "Welcome To La Push". I squealed when we past the sign and Bella looked at me weirdly. What can I say I am a weird girl. I looked at the forest and saw a flash of gray and black. My eyes where wide.

"Werewolves." I whispered to myself. I jumped up and down. What can I say I am a sucker for the werewolves also for the vampires,but I adore the wolves.

I was smiling to myself. I looked at Bella trying to capture her hidden beauty. Ugh..I hate Edward. Can't he see how much he hurt her?! I liked Edward before,but now that I have seen actually in person how much damage he has done to her,I HATE EDWARD CULLEN. She is better off with Jacob.

"Uh..were here." Bella said. We both got off. I saw a guy pecking out the window. He came out running towards Bella. Damn,this is Jake? He is hot!! I mean I don't do guys that do steroids. But still he is smokin hot.

"Bella!"He had an excited grin all over his face. I was still next to the truck. This is awkward.

"Hey Jacob!" I could tell that Bella was very pleased.

"You grew...again." She was amazed,I in the other hand wasn't..well maybe a little. I mean Taylor and Jacob are nothing alike. Jacob has more of a childish face which makes him cute and hot at the same time. When Taylor is all buff and ewwy(no offensive to ppl who like taylor)

"Six,five." He grinned wildly. His tone of voice was deep and husky. Did I forget to mention made him Hotter?! I cleared my throat. Bella turned around as if she forgot about me.

"Oh..um this is my cousin Alexa,but you can call her Alex." I looked up and saw Jake smiling. Damn, I totally just changed to Team Jacob.

"I am Jacob." He extended his right hand. I shook it. I bet millions of girls will kill to be me right now.

"Alex." I said sheepishly. You see at first I am extremely shy,but then I get to know someone and I am um...myself with that person.

I hit Bella lightly on her side and I looked at her. She was day-dreaming.

"Uh,um.." She said quietly.

Jacob was moving towards the house. I think he wants us to come inside. Bella and I walked towards the house in the same phase.

"Hey,dad look who stopped by." A man in a wheelchair put his book down and looked up. I bet this is Billy. He looked at Bella. I was just behind her even though I was taller than her.

"Well,what do you know!It's good to see you,Bella" Billy smiled.

"Yeah,you too Billy." Bells smiled weakly.

"What brings you out here?" Billy asked. I bet he thinks something bad happened to Charlie.

"I wanted to see Jake, I haven't seen him since forever and I am showing my cousin around La Push and Forks." Jake looked like someone light a Christmas tree when she said the first part of the sentence.

"Ahh..you must be Alex,Charlie has talked about." I nodded.

"Uh nothing bad I hope." Billy laughed.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr...

"Billy,just Billy. is my father." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Billy." I shook Billy's hand.

"You too Alex." I let go Billy's hand and Bella and I followed Jake out front.

Jake and Bella both went to get the bikes, I had told them that I wanted to go to First Beach. I brought my book just in case. I brought Romeo and Juliet. I found it under Bella's bed.I was against a rock. I was sitting on my jacket. I looked up and saw three figures. They where cliff diving from the highest peck. Wait,in the book it said that Sam and his "followers" jump from the high peck. Oh my god!!! Concentrate on the damn book Alex!! I could hear them laughing ,they are getting closer. I looked for my ipod. It was silver. I put Blah,blah,blah by Kesha.

There the laughing stopped!! But I felt someone staring at me. Don't look up. And what did I do, I looked up. I found three men. They where all tall and russet-skinned,black hair chopped all looked like they could be brothers. I could tell the age difference by the way they stood. And you could also tell the difference by their faces.

I looked at my ipod and changed the music and changed it to Run Away Love by Justin Bieber.I continued to read,but I felt uncomfortable. I looked up once again and caught someone looking at me. It was one of the tall, russet-skinned guy. I looked at him once again,but this time I looked at him in his eyes.

His dark coal eyes seemed to shine. I felt the earth shifted towards him. I felt that he was my gravity that kept me in the ground. I felt the need him. As much as a balloon needed air and how much a fish needs water. I tried looking away but I couldn't. Why couldn't I?

I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID it was Bella.

"Uh..hello?" I was trying to speak.

"Hey,where are you me and Bells are in First Beach and we can't find you." It was Jake. I smiled,what a weirdo Jake was.

"Uh..Jacob, I am near the cliffs." I looked around trying to find him. But instead I saw the mysterious man. He was shaking? Damn he is a werewolf. Yay!! I mean shit. I could see a guy trying to calm him down. When he looked at me he calmed down and I turned away,I was blushing.

"Oh,okay. We see you." I stood up and wiped away dirt. Bella and Jake came to me. I could tell Jake was glaring at the werewolves.

"What's the matter Jake?"Jacob looked at me.

"Uh..nothing." He looked away. Bella was on my right and Jake was on my left.

"Umm..where did you get that book?" Bella asked.

"Uh..from our room...is it yours...sorry...I ....ughh..here its yours." I was shoving it to Bella.

"NO,its okay you can borrow it. Wow we are related." I looked at her.

"I like reading..alot." She said and she was blushing.

"Hhehe...your a bookworm." We started to laugh, Jake was laughing along with us. Sometimes we would just laugh randomly.

We finally got to the Black's house. I turned around and saw a wolf, a gray wolf was staring at me. I was walking towards it when Jake said, "Where are you going?? Dinner's ready." I turned around and headed to the house.

Billy cooked an amazing dinner. Through out the whole dinner, my mind wondered off to the mysterious man and the gray werewolf.

* * *

omg!!some one _________ on her!!!

haha

so wat do u guys think???

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Quil,Embry,and PAUL

i don't own anything except for mythical moi!!!

* * *

My first day at school was boring. Everyone was staring at me. And the boys were all over me. Bella and I sat with her friends. I didn't want to get attention. I got along with is just as shy in the beginning like me. Lauren and Jessica weren't so friendly as I thought they would are mean.

Yesterday I helped Jake rebuild one of the engines. I told him that I took mechanics classes in California and helped my brother rebuild his engine and I made it go even faster. And he didn't believe me until I finished the engine and he inspected the engine. And I past his so called test.

Today I am going to help him finish building the other engine. I can't wait until after school. I was in my last class. Lucky me I only had homework for English Class and all I have to do is read two chapters.

The bell rang and I ran to my locker and saw one of the jocks,a cute one, next to my locker. I opened my locker and I stuffed my books and grabbed my book we had to read in English class. We are reading Hamlet. I closed my locker.

"Hey." Said the jock. He was try to dazzle me,but that's never going to happen.

"Uh..hi." I started walking faster to Bella's truck.

"SO I was thinking,.?"The weirdo Jock said..

"Sorry I have things to do,unlike you. Maybe you should..I don't know go to hell?" Yeah as you can tell I have anger issues.

The guy raised his brows. And he started walking away.

"Yeah,walk away!" I started walking when I saw Bella at her locker.

"I can't believe you just did that. You know sometimes, I think we are related and there are times like this that I think we aren't related." I smiled and wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Your soo funny Bella,but you know we have to stick together like glue." I threw my backpack in the seat.

We drove to our house to leave my backpack and to change into something warmer. I was too busy to notice thinking about the mystery man that my phone was ringing. It was a text from Jake.

to-lexie

from-jacob

hey are you out yet?if you are hurry up.

I laughed at Jake,he is so impatient sometimes. Jake and Bella started calling my Lexie because they thought Alex was to common.

to-jake

from-lexie

yea,we are leaving as we speak

"Izzy you ready Jake is going banana's!!" Bella was laughing and so was Charlie.

"Hey Uncle C!! We are headed to Jake's, are you coming later for dinner?" I asked. Charlie nodded he looked happy. I bet he is happy because Bells is happy.

"Well later!!" I dragged Bella to the car. When we past the sign that said La Push, I secretly wished that I could see him again.

"Hey Jake!!" I screamed he was washing his dad's car. "We told you we where on our way." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah..go inside say hi to my dad." He was trying to shoo us away,didn't work for me but with Bells it did.

"Why, you don't want me to see your abs?" I asked. He turned around.

"Uhh..no." I rolled my eyes.

"Or you don't want to see Bells seeing your abs,eh?" He turned around I am pretty sure he was blushing.

"I knew it you like her." He turned around and put his hand over my mouth.

"Left mee guu Jakwcob Bwak!!"(Let me go Jacob Black) He didn't let me go so I licked his hand. He wiped his hand on my shirt. I glared at him and I threw water at him. And he was soaked so he got the hose and started chasing me around. I started screaming.

"BELLA!!!BILLY!!HELP!!" Bella and Billy came out and they started laughing.

"This isn't funny Bells!" She looked at me like saying yes it was funny.

* * *

When we got inside Jake gave me one of his sister's shirt and shorts. After I changed I went to the garage. I started working on the engine. When we heard a couple of laughs.

Jake groaned. I looked at him. And the door opened and Bella got up and covered the bikes but before she could do that Jake said,"It's cool, its my friends." Bella and I looked up.

"Hey Jake." Two tall and dark skinned boys appeared. One was slender and almost tall as Jake. His black hair was chin-length and parted down in the middle,one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was more burly. His white t-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both of the guys stopped walking when they saw Bells. The thin boy glance back and forward at Bells and Jake while the other guy was developing a slow smile spreading across his face. This guy likes Bells.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jake said. The guys rolled there eyes at Jake.

"Hey Jake." Both of them said at the same time. I could see what was happening because I was behind Jake's Rabbit. I was looking for a wrench.

"Hello there." Bells said. Then the guy with a huge grin winked at Bells. Creepo. Wait,that's Quil!!!And the other guy is Embry. Oh my god. I squealed.

"Woah, what was that?" Embry said. Crap..what should I say. I saw a mice. Yup I should say that.

I got up and picked up the wrench and started walking to the engine to see what parts was it messing. I looked up and saw Embry and Quil with huge smiles on their faces.

"Uh..hi?" I said it sounded more like a question.

"Hello I am Quil,Quil Ateara." He kissed my hand. Jake and Bells where laughing their heads off.

"Uh..." I looked at Jake.

"Oh yeah...this is Bella and Alex. Guy these are my friends Embry and Quil."I waved Hi. And Bells said hi.

"Uh I am Embry you probably already figure that out." He said.

"So what are you guys doing?" He said still looking at Bells and me.

"Alex and I are fixing up these bikes and Bells is watching." Jake smirked and Bella glared at him. Bella's glares are like a puppy threatening a shark.

The guys went to inspect our project. The guys and I where talking about the bikes. And the guys said that they needed to go to First Beach and they invited Jake to go but he said he couldn't.

"Could I go with you guys?" Both of the guys where smiling and nodding.

* * *

"So are you and Bella sisters?" I looked at Quil.

"Nah,were cousins. And trust me Quil she doesn't have a thing for you so get over it!" Embry was surprised what I had just said and he started laughing. Quil in the other hand was glaring at me.

"Sorry its the truth Quilo and nothing but the truth?" Embry said. Embry and I started laughing. Then Embry stopped and he growled? Oh right he is going to become a werewolf. I looked up and saw him. He had a book in his hand that read Romeo and Juliet. Shit I forgot it the other day! He is walking toward us.

"Uh..lets go its tooo crowed lets to Second Beach,eh?" Embry said. I looked at him.

"Wait,let me just tie my shoe lace and we'll leave." I was tying my shoe lace when I felt butterflies. Its him. I looked up and saw him smiling I got up.

"I think this belongs to you." He gave me my book,well Bella's book.

"Uh..thanks." I smiled at him. He looked like he was about to die of happiness.

"Im Paul Walker." Oh gawd!!! I' m talking to freakin Paul!!!!! I am going to die!!

"I am Alexa Swan,but I like Alex better." He put his hands in his pockets and he looked behind me and looked at Embry, like saying he is next.

"Your Chief Swan's niece?" I nodded. I am also Bells cousin,you know she is the one in love with that leech? Yeah I felt like saying that out loud,but I didn't.

"Uh..yea that's me." I looked back and saw Embry and Quil glaring at I said,"I have to go Charlie might me wondering were I am."

"Yeah,I guess I'll see you around." I nodded. And we left. Omg!! I am sooooooooo happy right know. The Paul Walker just talked to me..Geee!!

"Uh..lets go" Embry said. I looked back and saw Paul go into the woods.

* * *

Once we where in Jake's house Bells asked me what happened. I told her nothing Uncle Charlie came over and we ate dinner together. We where laughing and talking through out the whole dinner. But I was on cloud nine. Billy was smiling when he saw me day-dreaming. I don't know why was he smiling and I thought it was creepy. I smiled every one and a while at the table.

Once we left I opened the book. It had a piece of paper that had Paul's number. I smiled and I text him.

from-Alex

to-Paul

hii :)

I am sooo stupid I mean I only said---

to-Alex

from-Paul

how are you?

I sighed.

from-Alex

to-Paul

im for askin and you?

to-Alex

from-Paul

Good:) uhh I was wondering if you where free on Friday?

I was screaming and I was jumping up and down

from-Alex

to-Paul

I'll love to go out with you :)

from-Paul

to-Alex

pick you up at seven.

to-Alex

from-Paul

that sounds great :D

i have to go Charlie is telling me to do my homework -_-

from-Paul

to-alex

well see you on friday..have sweet dreams... :)

Oh god!! I am soooo happy.

* * *

whos jumping up and down just like me???

hahah jkjk :P

so anyways wat do u think??

love

hate

REVIEWW!!!


	5. The Pack

thanx for the REVIEWS!! :)

so you know the drill :/

i don't own anyone except Alexa*cough*me*cough*

enjoy :D

* * *

Today was Friday,my favorite part of the is Homework Day,yay. Bells frost us to do homework once a week. I am always the one to finish first. And I am also the one who helps Jake and Bells finish theirs. Even though Izzy is a Junior and Jake is in the same year as me, I help them.

Today,we had free period,because is sick. So I used my time wisely and did my I finished my homework, I got my phone and text Paul.

from-Alex

to-Paul

Hey :)

whatcha doing?

I was waiting for Paul to text me back. I tapped my fingers on the table until Paul text.

to-Alex

from-Paul

Aren't you suppose to be in class??Oh well,I am in class too

but I am in the back row =)

As soon as I got his text I text him back.

to-Paul

from-Alex

haha..sweet.

im in free period.

to-Alex

from-Paul

so are we still up for today?

to-Paul

from-Alex

yup,what are we doing?

*pout*please tell me

to-Alex

from-Paul

hahah..i wish I can see you pouting right now.

i am going to show you around La Push and

you'll meet some of my friends.

to-Paul

from-Alex

cool,im headed to La Push today right after school

maybe i'll see you.

to-Alex

from-Paul

yeah,meet me at the cliffs.

uhh got to go teacher eyeing me.

I laughed out loud which caused everyone to stare at me.

The bell finally ranged and I sprinted to Bells' truck. I was impatiently leaning on her truck. And I was trying to calculate when were the Cullens coming back. I calculated atleast two months or two and a half months.

But first I have to deal with wolves,woopie. And this time believe it or not I am not saying it sarcastically.

Then I just realized that I forgot to put my books back in my locker. I literally ran to my locker. I shoved my books that didn't fit on my locker. And lucky there wasn't a distraction back to Bells' truck.

I just couldn't wait to see my Paul. Wait,my Paul? Where did that come from? Weird. So anyways Paul is always on my mind. I practically studied New Moon,Eclipse,and Breaking Dawn,well just the parts were Paul came out. I studied his personality. So far I realized that he is hot-headed,has a short-temper, and pigs out on his imprint Rachel. I sighed he imprints on Rachel. I was secretly hoping he could have imprinted on me instead of Rachel. Oh well,you know everything happens for a reason.

"Hey Lexie, stop day-dreaming and get in the truck." Bells said.

"Sorry Izzy." I got in the truck with my backpack.

"Uh,Bella could you, I don't know cover for me today?" Bella looked at me.

"Why?" She asked.

"You see there is this guy I met and he wants me to hang out with him today." I was hoping she would say yes.

"Uh..yeah sure." She nodded awkwardly.

Once we got home,I raced to my room. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck shirt. With a pair of black vanz and a gray hoodie. I spayed perfume on me. Then I put chap-stick on my lips.

When I got downstairs Bella was looking at a magazine,then she looked up and said,"Took you long enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah,Yeah." Then i dragged Bells to the truck,again.

I was anxious and nervous to see Paul.

"So I'll drop you at..."

"First Beach." I said. Bella nodded. She dropped me off near the cliffs. I said thanks to Bells.

Have you ever got the feeling when you have butterflies in your stomach? Well I have them right now. I have no idea why I have that feeling if I don't even now him that well.

When I got closer to the cliffs, I saw Paul. He was fidgeting and flinching. Then when he saw me he stopped and a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey,I thought you would have never showed up." I rolled my eyes and said,"I just got out from school." Then a flush of pink spread on his cheeks. I smiled and bit my lip.

"So lets the show on the road." Paul dragged me to his err truck. What's with everyone at Forks and La Push? I mean trucks? Seriously people?? Oh well,I'll live with it.

"So,we are we going,eh?" I asked Paul.

"Um..to the only dinner in La Push." I ohh-ed.

"So tell me about yourself,eh." Paul looked at me.

"What,eh?" I was adding the eh on the end just on purpose.

"Are you all of the sudden Canadian?"

"Uh..yeah...eh." I looked at Paul and started laughing. But I could see him trying hard not to smile.

"But seriously tell me about yourself."

"Oh um..well my parents are divorced. I live with my mom and little sister. My sister's name is Hannah she is six years uh 16. And Sam helped me trough uh..hard times. Most people believe I have a temper..pff..me temper?" Ahh...denial Paul,denial.

"Your turn." Wow,Paul you barely told me anything about you. Oh,well I still have the books.

"Um well, I am 15. I am from parents shipped me to Uncle Charlie because my stupid cousin's boyfriend thought he could break her heart and I am helping her slowing and so is Jake. Uhh..favorite color is purple and gray. Im pretty random at times. And I hate I have an older brother who is seventeen. My birthday is on April 16." I looked at Paul and smiled.

"Wow,uhh so you hate cats,eh?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Hey thats my line..eh. So yeah. I prefer dogs. I am a dog person." Paul was smiling like he had an inside secret. Pff..I know what that secret is.

"Okay. We are here." The dinner looked small and it had a welcome feeling.

"Are you coming." I nodded my head. Paul opened the door and let me in.

"Hiya Paul." I turned around and saw a tall and gangly boy. Err..man?

"Hi Seth." Oh god its Seth. Oh my God. Jeez. What's wrong with me. I am freaking out more with him than Paul. Oh I forgot that he was my favorite werewolf. Stop having a spaz attack!! I mentally hit myself.

"Uh..table for two." I elbowed Paul.

"Uhm..Seth this is Alex. .." I waved.

"Nice meeting you Seth."I giggled which caused Paul to growl.

"Yeah nice meeting you too." When Seth left,I looked at Paul.

"Ohh..yeaa,You don't have a temper Paul." Paul smiled weakly.

" can I say?" I rolled my eyes. Then Seth came back.

"So what do you want,eh?" Paul rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"What?" Seth was whining.

"Uh..nothing..I'll have the garden burger with a coke." I was looking at me,his eyes where wide.

"I'll have the same." I smiled.

"So,you said that from part of California?" Uh..

"I am from Southern California. You know SoCal?"

"I have never been there. I have been to Sacramento,though."

"Oh..so what do you do for a living,eh?"

"Um..I am a mechanic and I keep La Push safe." I know what he meant,but I was going to give him a hint that I kinda now.

"Like a cop?"Or a werewolf.

"Uh..yeah" He said confused.

The food came faster than we expected. Once I finished eating my burger I looked at Paul. He had food all over his face. I giggled.

"What?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"You have a little something on your face." I used my napkin to wipe his face.

"Embarrassing" He mumbled.

* * *

We where headed to Emily's house. How do I know, I just know things. We pulled over to a house. It had an earthy and warm feeling. It had all sorts of plants and flowers.

"Uh..don't stare at Emily. It bugs Sam." Paul warned me. I nodded. When we entered the house,I smelled food. Ahh..food. A head pecked over the counter.

"Oh Hi Paul. Is this Alex?" Said the woman. Three large scars where across her face. They made her more beautiful and they where fading.

"Uh..yes. Alex this is Emily. Sam's fiance." I nodded and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Paul has talked alot about you. Right Paul?" Paul was bushing,again.

"Nice to meet you to Emily. I wish I can say the same,but I can't" I smiled.

"Are you hungry,Paul. Why should I ask." Paul grabbed a muffin.

"Muffin?" Emily asked.

"No,thanks I just ate." Emily nodded.

"So where is the pack,Emily?" Paul asked.

"They are out in the back." Paul nodded and went outside.

"Need help?" Emily nodded and said yes.

"So are we going to feed wolves with all this food?" I looked at Emily and her eyes were wide.

"Uh..you could say that." I nodded and cut the vegetables in squares.

"Its good to have another girl around here, you know what I mean right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I only have one sibling and its a boy. Most of my cousins are boys except for Bella."

"Its a good thing that Paul imprint...Oh the cookies are ready." I raised my eyebrows. Isn't Paul suppose to imprint in Eclipse?

"Sorry I dozed of what did you say?" I was acting dumb. I didn't want Emily to worry.

"Oh..it okay. I said that the cookies are ready." Emily sighed in relief. Then I heard rowdy noise and howling. Then I heard an "ow" and a "watch it".

"Hey Emily!" I turned around and saw three men.

"Hi boys. This is Alex." Emily said.

"So this is Paul's Alex?" Said a boy and I was pretty sure that It was Jared. The other boy was Embry. And last but not least Sam Uley.

"Yeah,you can say that?" I said.

"Okay well, I am Jared." I waved.

"I am back,what did I miss?" Paul said. He sat next me.

"When are you going to informally introduce me to your friends Paulie?" Jared laughed and Paul snorted.

"Oh..um this is Jared"he waved and he began to eat his muffin,"thats Sam," Sam nodded," and that-

"That's Embry. I know." Everyone looked at me except for Embry.

"Yeah I have known her since forever right,Alex." I couldn't help to notice,but Paul looked jealous.

"Yeah.." I smiled evilly.

* * *

Paul is driving me back to my house. The guys where really cool. Funny and retarded,but cool.

We stopped at my house.

"I had a great time." I told Paul.

"Yeah, so did I. Are you free tomorrow?" He asked. I have nothing to do tomorrow.

"I am free tomorrow."

"Good. Wear something light tomorrow and a swim suit." I looked at him. And then he said," Pick you up at two." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I have to go." I grabbed my purse and kissed Paul in his cheek. When I got to the door I looked back and saw him touching his cheek. Then he drove away.

I got inside and saw Bells and Charlie in the kitchen looking at me.

"Hey, I am going up to bed. Night" And I went to bed to find myself dreaming about Paul.

* * *

so wat do u think,eh?

haha,eh

okay ill stop now,eh..

anyways

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	6. Cliff Diving

thank you for reviewing: lil bua, articgirl, Elizabeth0416,twihard vampire,cindy92,and snickerdoodlenessie.

thanx guys for reviewing :D

so anyways i don't own anything except for alex aka Alexa :)

ENJOY!!!!!

* * *

I woke up at mid-night not knowing why I woke up. I got up and looked out the window. I saw a wolf. Which one? I wasn't sure. So I got my slippers and my coat. And I went outside. I got closer to the wolf. I noticed that it was dark silver. Who was dark silver or gray in the book? Was it Embry? No he was gray with black spots. Sam was black so,no it wasn't him. And Jared was brown. And Jake hasn't phased yet. So that leaves..Paul. It was Paul.

I smiled at the wolf and I said," I am not going to hurt you." The wolf got closer too. I finally reached Paul. He seemed pretty happy. I pet the wolf. My Paul. Uh,here I go again. He belongs to Rachel. I frowned and shook my head. I looked into wolfie's eyes. They seemed to say "What's wrong."

"I never seen a wolf this big. But that makes you special right Wolfie?" Paul nodded. I smiled. I groomed Paul until I felt sleepy.

"Well I have to go Wolfie. Have to get my beauty sleep,ya know." Wolfie smiled and nodded. He walked back into the forest. I smiled to myself and thought,when the hell is he going to tell me that he is a wolf. Though I only met him a couple a days ago.

I quietly went up to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and it was 11:30. I looked over at Bells bed. I went to her bed and there was a note and it said:

Dear Lexie,

I went to Jake's. I didn't want to wake you up.

~Bells.

Her handwriting was Sloppy.

I looked outside and it was sunny. Alleluia, sunlight. At last!! I smiled and went to my closet. I grabbed my black and pink bikini. I also grabbed shorts and a pink shirt. I laid them on my bed and headed for the shower. I used my vanilla shampoo and conditioner. When I got out of the shower it was 12:59. I grabbed my sunblock and towel. I went downstairs and ate loves poptarts,Who loves poptarts, I do!! I looked at the clock it was 1:59. I went upstairs to get my things. I put on my black flip-flops.

I looked out the window and saw Paul looking at himself. He was fixing his hair. This was the first time I notice what he was wearing. He was wearing blue trucks and a white shirts. You could see his six pack. Damn. I looked away and I got my stuff. I found myself tripping on myself on my way to the door. I opened the door and saw Paul smiling.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Uh..yeah." He smiled and lead the way to the truck. More like the Paul mobile!

Once we where on our way I felt Paul looking at him.

"How did you sleep tonight?" I am here wondering is he trying to ask if I got creep out with wolfie him.

"I slept great." I added a smile at the end. He seemed to smile too.

"Uh..were here." Paul opened the door for me. We where walking at the same pace.

"So have you ever been cliff diving."

"...No." I said shyly.

"I think that's going to be a problem." Paul was not looking at me when he said that,wonder why.

"Why?" Please tell me the cliff is not that high.

"Uhm..were going to be cliff diving from that cliff." He pointed to the biggest cliff ever.

"UH..I am not going to dive from that--cliff!" I exclaimed while Paul had an amused face. I decided to run away from him. I tried running as fast as I could. But he caught up to me. Well duh,he is a werewolf. And guess what he did. He threw me over his shoulders.

"You better not fart,Paul." Paul was chuckling.

"Okay I won't."He was still chuckling.

"You think this funny don't you?" I tried to sound serious,but that wasn't happening,was it?

"Yup." He poped the "p"

"Don't only girls pop the "p"? I mean ever girl I now pops the "p" and guys never do that, unless there gay or something.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Mmaabye." I smirked but obviously he couldn't see me smirk.

"Hey Paul!...Alex?" It was Jared. And I think we are finally at my doom!

"Yeah? Don't even ask." I warned Jared.

"I wasn't going to." Fine,be that way Jared!!

"Paul,could you put me down?"

"Only if you promise me that you aren't going to run away and your going to dive."

"Fine,I promise." I can't believe I caved in. But hey,he finally put me down. I took of my clothes and felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I looked up and saw Paul looking at me,make that checking me out.

I cocked my eyebrow and Paul looked away,blushing.

Jared and Embry being so kind like always. Laughed at Paul. Paul turned around and started growling at them and eventually he started shaking. I touched him and I looked at his eyes,as a result he stopped shaking. I smiled at me he looked at me like if he was asking,do you know? I walked away.

"So can we get this over with?" Sam was the one to show me how to jump. I looked at looked like if he was think,maybe this isn't a good idea. I ignored it. The guys were pushing Jared to the edge of the cliff. I was sitting on the log,laughing my ass off. Once Jared was dumped to the water, Embry looked at me. He dragged me to the cliff. I was kicking and punching,but I stopped once I saw Bell's truck turning.

Crap I forgot,today she is going to test her bike.

"Oh well,you know what they say,last one in is a rotten egg." I jumped. I never felt a rush of adrenaline before. If you haven't notice I am not a adrenaline junky. Haha...get it?? Jessica?? No, never mind.

Once I hit the water, I swam to the surface. I saw that Paul was about to jump,which caused me to swim faster to the shore. I laid for a while in the sand.

"It was a rush wasn't it?" Paul asked. He was soaked. He reminded me of a wet puppy. Ha! I am so funny.

"Yeah." I sat up and I was drooling all over Paul's abs. They seem to simmer with the sun and water.

"You like what you see?" Paul cocked his eyebrows just like me. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I walked away. I felt two warm hands on my twirled me around and around. That was random but sweet.

Paul and I where laughing all the way back to the cliff.

"Look who came back,the two love birds." Embry said. Paul and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

* * *

The guys and I dived a couple a times. We stopped once the guys felt hungry,that's when we decided to head to Emily's. Poor Emily,she cooks for a living plus she has more wolves joining. Plus imprints. Sigh. Imprints. I know I will never be one. But hey a girl can dream.

I was guessing that I looked sad because Paul was looking at me with a worry face.

"What's wrong?" He fast what do I say.

"I miss my family that's all." Damn,I haven't called them! Bet mom is having a spaz attack.

"Oh, tell me about your family."

"Well I have the best parents in the world,who decide to ship me to my Uncle's,just because my cousin was going through a depressing stage.,"I looked at Paul he looked like he wasn't wanted,shit say something fast," Not that I don't want to be here. I do. Uh sorry,where was I? Yeah I have parents and a big and little brother. My big brother name is Ivan and he lives in England," Stupid scholarship!!, "He is 20 years my last but not least my little brother Ryan,not so little. He is 9 years old." I smiled at my little not so huge family.

"You sound like you missed them." I nodded.

"What about yours?" I asked,hoping it wasn't a unwanted subject.

"Well my parents are divorced. They got divorced when I was thirteen. My dad was an alcoholic. I live with my mom and little sister even though it seems like I live with Sam and Emily. My little sister is six years old,her name is Holly. The guys are like family though. We are like one big family," He smiled," Anyone who knows us are family. We annoy each other, fight with each other,and basically we are like brothers and sisters." I smiled. Oh how will I love to be apart of that family.

We finally came to a stop. We got out and went inside of Emily's house. Her house always smells like food.

" Hi Alex. Hey Paul." Emily said.

"Hi Emily,need help?" I was feeling kind today. Pf,I am always kind.

"Yes,please." I helped Emily seat the dishes and make her famous burgers and fries.

"So did you cliff dive with the guys?" Emily asked.

"Yes, it was actually fun. Pushing the boys in the water." Emily chuckled.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Emily and I laughed.

* * *

We laughed and ate at the table. Once and a while I would catch Paul staring at me. We would smile at each other and blush at the same time.

Once we all finished,Paul took me home. We turned on the radio as loud as it could go and we sang to the songs. Even though we didn't know the lyrics.

"Well thanks Paul,for everything. Once again I had a great time." I smiled at him.

"Yeah..me too." He was gushing with happiness.

"Well I go to go." I kissed Paul in his cheek. When I go to the door I turned around and waved at Paul. When I opened the door,Bella was laying on the couch with a ice pack on her forehead.

"What happened Arizona?" I asked. Bella and I call each other by the state we came in. I call Bells, Arizona and she calls me California or SoCal.

"Well SoCal, you know me, clumsy Bella!" Poor Izzy. I felt so bad for her. Being a danger magnate and all. We heard a car.

"Go upstairs,I'll tell Charlie your asleep." Bella went upstairs.

"Hey Uncle Charlie!" Charlie looked around.

"Where is Bells?" He got a beer and sat down.

"She went to bed."

"So your father says you like fishing." I nodded.

"Yup, I love fishin." Charlie laughed.

"Maybe you want to go with us." Wait,who???

"Us as in..."

"Billy Black, Harry Clearwater,and Seth Clearwater." Awesome!! I am going to fish with Seth!!!

"Yeah!! I wanna go." Charlie laughed.

"Wake up tomorrow at seven. "Bright and early awesome!! I nodded and head to the shower. After I took a shower I headed to my room. Bella was reading a book. I wasn't sure what book it was.

"Watcha readin?" I asked hoping it wasn't any book in the Twilight Saga.

"I'm reading this book called Ancient Rome." I nodded and headed to sleep.

* * *

srry guys my stupid computer didn't

let me save and I had to rewrite it :/

so anyways

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Meeting The Clearwaters

thanx for da reviews:)

so anyways i don't own anything :/

except alexa :)

ENJOY!!

* * *

I woke up around six or five in the morning,I am not sure though. I took a warm and long shower. I put my undergarments and my ripped skinny jeans. I also put in my favorite gray sweater. I put on my black then I dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

I went downstairs and found Charlie drinking milk with cookies.

"Mornin Charlie." I said while I got the milk out of the fridge.

"Morning Alex." I got Captain Crunch and ate the cereal. Charlie went up and left a note on Bells lamp. When I was finished Charlie told me to separate the bait. I think he was trying to test me. After we loaded the car with our fishing gear we headed to The Clearwater's House. I couldn't wait to meet the famous Clearwaters. I already met Seth,but I couldn't wait to meet Sue, Leah, and Harry. Oh son of a batch of cookies! I forgot Harry was going to pass away. I felt sad. I guess I was frowning because Charlie was looking at me.

"Whats wrong?" I looked at Charlie.

"I forgot to call my parents and I kind of miss them." Charlie nodded and I grabbed my phone. I dialed the house phone's number.

"Hello?" Said a cheerful voice. I was guessing it was Ryan because he is always like that.

"Ryan! It's Alex!" I also said in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Hey Alex! You know that we were all freaked out that you didn't call!" Jeez...I am calling right?!?!

" Yeah,Yeah..sorry."

"Well I love ya sis. Mom wants to talk to you. Bye. Take care." I always loved my baby brother.

"Bye Ryan, love ya too." I said and I really meant it.

"Hi Sweetie,I need to talk to Charlie." Geez mother,she could have said " Oh, I miss you." or" How are you?" but no!! She said I need to talk to Charlie. I put my phone on speaker.

"Hi dear brother of mine." Mom said kindly. Something is up.

"Hey Mary,what do you want?" Charlie and I both now that mom wanted something.

"I want you to do any dirty work, I mean if a guy is interested in my daughter you could my dirty work. You know if he has any police records,stuff like that." I put my hand over my is my mother like this? Why?

"Okay sister." Charlie always falls for his big sister's trap. I shook my head.

"Well I have to go. Love you sweetie. Later Charlie." Since when does my mom says later?

"Bye sis." Charlie was mumbling something else.

"Bye mom,Say hi to dad. See ya." Just like that my mom hanged up. My mom can be pretty weird at times.

We stopped at a two story house. It wasn't big it was medium sized. It had red bricks in the patio. The house itself was gray.

Charlie knocked on the door. A middle aged man answered the door. I was guessing it was Harry.

"Harry this is my tomboy of a niece,Alex." I turned around and glared at Charlie. He shrugged. Well it was kind of true, I guess.

Harry laughed and said," I'm Harry. Pleasure to meet you." I shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I put my hand back to my side and smiled at him. Harry lend us to the kitchen,where Billy, Seth, and Sue where. Charlie already know that I already now Seth and Billy.

"Sue this is my niece, Alex." Sue wiped her hand on a clean cloth and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I shook her hand and I smiled sincerely at her.

"Pleasure is all mine." I nodded. Seth looked at me and said," Your coming with us?" I rolled my eyes. People are sometimes so sexist.

"Yup got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Yea, I bet you won't even catch anything,since your a girl." I smiled evilly,he didn't know anything about me.

"Okay fine. I bet you twenty-five bucks that I will catch at least three fishes." Seth snorted and said," Its on." We shook hands. After we shook hands me and Seth helped the old people get things inside of the car. When we went inside Leah was in the living room,reading Dracula. Leah threw the book to the wall and turned around.

"Who is this?" Leach said in a icy tone.

"This is Alex,Chief Swan's niece." Leah was giving me the evil eye.

"Where did you get the clothes, The Garbage?" I rolled my eyes. Great she is going to see my bad side.

"Where did you get your attitude, Bitches R us?" Leah's eyes where bugging out while Seth was laughing silently.

"I like you. I am Leah. I am that goof ball's big sister." Leah and I shook hands.

"Well nice to meet ya,but I have some fishing to do." Seth and I where off to the car. While we got to the fishing area Seth and I played I spy. I know its a kids game but I like playing it. But with Seth..ugh. Every time it was his turn he would say " I spy with my little eye,something that is green." I had to hit him so he can play it for real.

While Seth and I where playing our game,my phone vibrated. It was a text from Paul. I sighed.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.

"No one.." I tried to read his message but Seth was bugging me. I had to hit him hard so he could of stop.

To-Alex

From-Paul

Hey...what are you doing?

To-Paul

From-Alex

hi..I am going fishing with Charlie,Billy,Harry,and the weirdo..Seth.

I felt something squishing me. I turned around and saw Seth.

"Hey I am not a weirdo!!" I rolled my eyes. We stopped. We where finally here.

"Yeah whatever,Seth. I am ready to get twenty five bucks richer." I ran out of the car and helped Charlie carry the things.

Seth and I had to go on a different boat because we where bickering and the old people couldn't take it.

* * *

When we got back I was happy. Why you ask. Because I am twenty-five bucks richer!! I caught five fishies. And Seth got one. Haha!

When we got back I helped Leah and Sue to cut the fishes and create them into the famous Clearwaters fish fries. Yumm!! I got to know Leah. I saw how much Sam hurt her even when she wasn't talking about it. When I told her about Paul, it felt like everyone stopped what they where doing just to listen to me. I don't know why,they did that.

When I was talking about him Charlie was studying me while Harry,Sue,and Billy where smiling like crazy. I didn't know why. Aren't they suppose to be mad. I mean that he is hanging out with someone else than his imprint,well soon to be imprint? Oh well, I am happy.

When we left Leah and I exchanged numbers. Once we got home, I went up to bed and read New Moon. Crap, I need to start following Bella. Jake is going to phase soon. But Paul needs me. I groaned on my pillow. This is so difficult!

* * *

wat do u guys think??

ughh...back to school...Yay -_- !!!

well anyways

I WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!!!

LOLZ!! BUT SERIOUSLY.....REVIEW!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!


	8. Surprise!

srry guys, i havent updated....

i have homework and school drama to handle...

so anyways....I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!

enjoy.. :)

* * *

I was laying on my bed. I can't believe everyone I know forgot my birthday. You know how I am spending my birthday?? Watching boring old movies and stuffing my face with junkfood because no one remembered my birthday. Not even my parents.(happy late birthday to elizabeth :) )

I sniffed loudly. I grabbed a piece of cake I bought for myself. Today was Friday. I was feeling kind of sick..not really I was just bummed out that everyone forgot my birthday. I went upstairs up to read New Moon for the fourth time.

Blah,Blah..Edward left .Yada,Yada..Jacob to the rescue. Bleh...Bike fixing thingy..Barf...Movies.

Today,is when Bella goes to the movies with Jake and Mike. I am going to spy on them or should I say I want to go. I waited for Bella to come home. Once she did you could hear her loud truck.

"Hey Alex. How are you feeling?" Bella smiled. I tried not to look sad or mad so I put on a fake smile.

"Hi Bella.I'm feeling better." I faked a smile,again.

"Good,so are you coming with us?" Wait does she mean the movies? I nodded.

"Well go upstairs and change." Bella said in a cheerful tone of voice. I went upstairs and changed into my usual. Skinny jeans and a shirt. Obviously along with a coat.

"Lets go." Bella said.

Bella had to go pick up Mike and Jake. Mike was pissed that he got to sit next to Jake. Jake wasn't that pissed off. He seemed happy that he is going on a "date" with Bella. But he seemed pissed at the fact that Mike is with us. What's so wrong with Mike? Sure he is annoying but other than that he is pretty cute. Oh gawd I can't believe I actually thought about him that way. Gross!

Once we got to the theater Bella went to buy the tickets.

"So aren't you to young to see this movie?" Said the annoying Mike Newton. I rolled my eyes. You have no chance Mike. I felt like screaming that in his face. But seriously he doesn't have any chance against a vampire and a soon-to-be werewolf.

Talking about werewolves. I miss Paul. I haven't talked to him in a really long time. And for some reason I really want to see him and hug him. Or maybe something else. Here I go again. Why can't I understand that, he is going to imprint on Rachel.

"Yeah,she is buying my ticket." Stupid Mike, he looks older than him and he attracts girls so obviously he is going to get into the movie. Bella then came to us and said that Ben ,Angela , Tyler, Jessica, Lauren , and Erick aren't coming because they have the stomach flu.

I bought my favorite candy in the world. Sour patch kids. Don't you just love them? We got to the top of the theater. I was next to Jake. Jake was next to Bella who was next to Mike. Well this is going to be fun.

Half way throughout the movie, I looked at Bella. She looked uncomfortable. I looked at Jake he had his hand sticking out, so did Mike. Desperate much Mike?

I tapped Jake's shoulder he looked at me and I whispered," I don't feel to good, I'm going outside." Jake nodded. I left the theater, I sat outside in a bench. I was secretly hoping that Paul will at least call me or come look for me. I looked up and saw a familiar figure.

It was Paul. I smiled.

"Hey,what are you doing out here?" Paul asked.

"Err..I felt dizzy so I came out here. And what are you doing here?" I asked. Paul was mumbling something in Quileute.

"Just...hanging out." He said in a tone of voice that didn't make me believe what he was saying.

"Uh..sure." I rolled my eyes and went back to my I-am-Bummed-out-cuz'-everyone-forgot-my-birthday face.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"No,everyone forgot that my birthday was today." I felt a tear falling down my face. Paul reached out and wiped my tear away. I never notice how much his skin and my skin contrast with each other.

"Talking about your birthday, I got you something." I looked up at him. He smiled widely.

"Here..I wasn't sure what to give you." I opened the small blue box. Inside was a bracelet. It was gold with a silver/gray wolf. It reminded me of Paul.

"It's okay if--

I hugged Paul.

"Thank you so much. I love it." I felt Paul's heat rise. He hugged me back.

"Your welcome." He said in a husky tone.

"You should come more often in La Push. Every one loves you,even Leah." I smiled.

"What can I say, I can win any heart." I smiled and Paul once again mumbled something in Quileute. We heard something I wasn't sure what it was. But it sounded like ripping. Paul's eyes widen.

"I got to go, come over to the rez tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and left. Wait that ripping noise was Jake?! I went inside and I found Mike drooling on my cousin,gross!!

"Hey are we going,or what?" I said. I was looking at my bracelet when I said it.

* * *

Today seemed much better day for me. I went downstairs and ate a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Morning Alex, Happy Late Birthday!!" Uncle Charlie said. I smiled. What all of the sudden everyone remembers my birthday?

"Uh..thanks Uncle Charlie." I finished my bowl of cereal and went upstairs and changed.

"Alex, I got a surprise for you." Uncle Charlie said. Charlie led me to the door. He covered my eyes.

"This present is from your parents." When Charlie uncovered my eyes I saw a 2010 Aston Martin Rapide. I think I am going to faint. I raced over to the car. It had sports seats. I ran my fingers all over the car. Charlie threw the keys at me and I catch them. I turned on the car and I felt the engine rumble. I went to the hood of the car and saw a hand-built engine.

Charlie was on the phone with someone. He gave me the phone.

"Hi sweetie Happy Late Birthday. Sorry we didn't call you before we are in Europe." Mom said.

"Hey Mom, its okay. I understand."

"SO how do you like your car?" Dad asked.

"I loved it..I million times love it!!" Dad chuckled.

"It's good to hear your mother wanted to give you her old car." I gasped.

"Yeah , I know that what I exactly said. When I saw the Aston it literally screamed your name." I squealed.

"Well,we have to go. We are going to the Effile Tower." Dad said.

"I love you. Tell Ryan I love him too."

"We love you too sweetie, Bye!" My parents both said at the same time.

* * *

Charlie and I were driving to La Push. Bella didn't want to go. What a party popper!!

So I was driving my new car. Did I ever mention that I have my learners permit? Oh well I just did. Charlie said that in two weeks I'll get my driver license. We drove to the cliffs. I saw..a bonfire I think. Not sure.

Charlie got out of the car and went directly at the bonfire. Then two huge figures came rushing to me. One was Jared and the other one was Embry.

Embry swept me off my feet and twirled me around.

"Happy Late Birthday!!!" Jared and Embry screamed on top of there lungs. I rolled my eyes and Embry put me down.

"What do you guys want?" They both looked at the car.

"Is that a real Aston Martin?" Embry asked. I nodded.

"It has a hand-built 6.0-litre V12 engine. And to be exact it is a 2010 Aston Martin Rapide." Embry and Jared mouths dropped.

"What?" I said.

"How do you know all of this?" Jared asked motioning to the car.

"I think I spent to much time with my brothers and somehow I ended up liking cars." I shrugged at the end.

"So can--

"No you are not going to drive it." I crossed my arms across me chest.

"But--

"NO!!" I screamed.

"Fine.." Embry said and Jared just stood there. His face was saying what the hell man!! Ha! Funny.

Embry,Jared,and I made our way up to the cliffs. When we finally reached the cliffs a bunch of people screamed happy late birthday. I smiled. Everyone came up to me hugging me. The last person I thought I'll never see, was here. What is Jake doing here. Isn't he suppose to be all wolfie and crap?

He looked different. He cut his hair. It was sort of like a buzz cut. This time he was shirtless. Made him seem hot. No,don't think that. You like Paul. No you don't!!Ugh..never mind. I shook everything out of my head.

I felt two warm hands warp around my waist.

"How do you like your party?" Paul's husky voice sent chills down my spine. I think he notice because he was smiling widely.

"I like you..no wait I mean I like it." I blushed. Stupid,stupid,stupid!!!

Paul chuckled.

"Uhm..I am going to say Hi to Jake." Paul nodded. He was still smiling. He is so full of himself.

"Hey Jake." I sat next to him slowly not wanting to anger him.

"Hi Lexie..Happy late birthday." He smiled, you could tell it wasn't a real Jacob Black smile. It was obvious that he didn't want to be here.

"Er..thanks. You don't want to be here?" I asked.

"What..no..I do its just that..I don't want to be what I am." I was confused. Does he mean he doesn't want to be boy or a werewolf.

"Umm..you don't want to be a boy?" I asked,kind of grossed out. Jake finally laughed.

"No..uhh..you'll understand later on today." I nodded. I got up and had my hand out right in front of his face.

"Come on Lets go see my new car. You'll love it." Jake got up and he ran to my car. When he saw it he looked like if he was a little kid on Christmas.

"Could I drive it?" I nodded and we heard two voices shouting at us. I wasn't surprised to see it was Jared and Embry. I looked at them and screamed, "Want to come?" The boys raced to the car. Jared and Embry where in the backseat and Jake was driving. I was in shot gun.

" Drive it slowly!" I said.

"What's the fun if you drive it slow?" Embry said. I rolled my eyes.

"This is my car. And if I want to drive it slow I will. I can also kick you out!" Embry looked like if he shit his pants. Haha!

* * *

When we got back to the bonfire, Charlie was gone. We ate and laughed. People gave me presents,even though I didn't deserve it. After I finished opening my presents, mostly everyone left.

It was just the pack,the Elders, and me. I was wondering what was going to happen.

"Alex, do you remember the legends we told you when you came here?" Billy asked. I nodded and looked at Paul. He seemed nervous and anxious. I think he was anxious either for my answer or reaction.

"Yeah." I nodded again.

"Well tell us what you remember." Harry said.

"Uhm..Quileutes are somehow related to wolves..Wait no they are descended from is something about some cold people or something like that. And they are enemies with the werewolves and then there was Taha Aki,he was a man of peace and wisdom. Then there was this dude named Utlapa. Who wanted to do evil things with the magic they had. And then Taha Aki defeated him with a wolf body. And there was a legend about the Third Wife. She was Taha Aki's soul mate. Then she made a sacrifice. She killed herself in front of a cold person or whatever it was called. That's what I remember" Once I looked up everyone was looking at me. They seemed amazed at my mini legend.

"Wow,for a newbie you know a lot." Jared said.

"Well,all of it is true." Sam said. Finally they tell me!!Yay!!!! I nodded.

"Cool." I smiled. Paul and the guys looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"We where expecting a different reaction." Jake said.

"What you expect me to run for the hills and scream "Ahh...Werewolves want to eat me" Want me to do that?" Embry and Jared started laughing.

Jake looked at me and said,"Yeah." I got up and dusted off the dirt. Before I could run away, Paul snatched me.

"Hey, I was going to run away!!" Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"He was joking, Alex." Duh.

"Yeah...I knew that." Paul chuckled.

"There is more." Sam said. The guys had a look on there faces. Their faces where saying, she-is-going-to-freak-out with-this!

"Wait don't tell me vampires exist!!" I smiled. Embry,Jared,and Jake's faces fell.

"Yeah they do." Paul said. I screamed,but since I suck at acting I started laughing.

"Uh..sorry I really wanted to seem if I actually was scared with all of this." I finally calmed down.

"We know one thing for sure, you suck at acting." Jared said. I glared at him.

"So is that really it?" I asked.

"Yup..wait no. Paul." Embry said.

"Um..well you know that Kaha Aki imprinted on the Third Wife right." I nodded.

"To be exact what is imprinting?"

"Well it is behavioral phenomenon among shapeshifters when a shapeshifter finds his soul mate."Sam said.

"Could you dumb it down?" I asked. Sam chuckled.

"Imprinting occurs when a shape shifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shape shifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint." Sam said. I know that.

"It is described as if you are being pulled toward that person, and that when you see them a glowing heat fills you; having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate." Sam said. Wait why is he telling me this?

"And what do werewolves do when they imprint?" I asked.

Sam scratched his head.

"The imprinter always stares at their imprintee and their own reactions are made secondary, as their first reflex is to give their soul mate anything they need or want. Imprinters always visit their imprintees and they stare at them adoringly" Paul said. Wait does this mean that he imprinted on Rachael already?

"And what if they are away from each other?" I asked.

"They both go through pain." Paul said looking at me adoringly. I smiled. Then I noticed something Emily was next to Sam. They were staring at each other.

"Anymore questions?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"Emily," She snapped out of it and turned to me,"your an imprintee?" She nodded.

"How does it feel like?" Emily smiled.

"Well when you are near the werewolf," She looked at Sam,"you may have a hard time keeping your eyes off the loved one for any length of me," Sam smiled. "The imprintee loves their shapeshifter very much, and is their shape shifter's one and only."

"Anymore questions?" Emily asked.

"Yeah,how many of you guys have imprinted?" Emily counted with her fingers. The guys groaned. Sam chuckled.

"Two." Emily said.

"Um..my last question. Why are you guys telling me all of this." Sam looked at Paul. Paul seemed nervous.

"Uhm..I..um explain that. I,well..--

"JUST TELL HER ALREADY!!" Embry and Jake said at the same time.

"Okay fine." Paul took a deep breath," I imprinted on you." I was on a stage of shock. I shook my head and I thought about it. When I saw him and how he was shaking when I was on the phone. The bracelet,it was one of those imprintee bracelet. So Paul is all mine!!!

I smiled at Paul. He smiled back.

"So your all mine forever?" I said. Paul nodded.

"Uh..I don't know forever is such along time." I still was smiling. We both ended up laughing.

"See it wasn't that hard!" Jared said. Oh Jared wait till you imprint.

"So who was the wolf outside my house?" I asked, I obviously knew it was Paul.

Paul's cheeks turned pink and he raise his hand. I smiled.

"Aww..Paul is blushing!!" Jake said. Paul glared at Jake and he threw a apple at him. Paul and Jake where almost going to phase,but Sam ordered them to cut it out.

"Well I need to get Alex back." Paul dragged me to my car. He was going to drive. My head was on the window. I was secretly looking at Paul.

"Alex wake up." I opened the door.

"Paul keys." Paul gave me back my keys.

Paul walked me to the door. I looked Paul he was leaning in. I leaned in too. Our lips finally met. Our lips where like puzzles pieces. They fit together perfectly. I found my hands wondering to his black hair. His hands where on my hips. His lips where softer than silk. I never knew if that was possible. Our bodies where pressing against each other,deepening our kiss. My lips where slightly open. He bite my bottom lip and he licked it, asking for a entrance. I caved, and let him in. It seemed forever when we stopped making out. Our foreheads where against each other.

"Que Quowle... Nayeli." I smiled. Who ever thought that Quileute would be romantic.

"Stay with me, forever...I love you." I felt Paul heat rise even higher.

"I'll call you later." Paul kissed my forehead.

"See ya, Wolfie." Paul smiled and walked into the woods. I opened the door. Once the door was closed I slide down the door. I touched my lips. I can't believe he imprinted on me and kissed me. I stood up and danced quietly to my room.

I laid on my bed. Smiling to myself. I can't believe all of this. Never thought this would have ever happen.

My eyes where slowly closing. I found my self falling asleep sooner than I thought. That night I dreamed about Paul Walker,my soul mate,my other half,and my best friend.

* * *

one long and nice chapter :D

anyways i apologize for keeping u guys waiting

all sorts of drama is happening to me :/

well anyways

REVIEW ULL MAKE ME HAPPY WITH REVIEWING :D

REVEIW!!!


	9. I LOVE YOU

thank you guys for reviewing :)

...

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ALEX

* * *

It has been two days since the kiss with Paul. He hasn't called me yet. They are probably tracking Victoria and Laurnet down. I sighed and looked at Bella on the phone talking to someone. I think it's Billy. Charlie won't be home until eight.

I grabbed my keys and my coat.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"I am going to visit The Clearwaters." Bells nodded and looked at the phone she just hang up. I grabbed my pone and dialed Leah's number.

"Hello?" Leah said.

"Hey Leah, It's me Alex?" Please be free I am so bored with boring ole Bella.

"Oh hey!!"

"I am head down to La Push, and I thought if you wanted to hang out." I said while I zipped up my coat.

"Yeah, we could watch movies at my place. You bring the food over and I'll pick the movie." I smiled I don't have to spend all my time at home. Thank God.

"Okay, well see ya in a bit." I frowned when I saw Bella on the couch with the phone in her hand.

"Bye!!" Leah hang up. I moved to the living room.

"Bella, do you want to come with?" I asked. Her eyes where once again sad. Not as sad as they where when I first arrived.

"Uh, no. I want to stay here." Bella said in a low and hushed voice.

"Mkay, tell Charlie that I am at the Clearwater's." She nodded as I headed out the door.

* * *

I bought two pizzas,chips,and sour patch kids. I had the food in my car.

I knocked the door. Leah answered the door. She smiled.

"Your here,where's da food?" I pointed to my car. Leah and I grabbed the food, and went inside of the house.

Leah went upstairs to pick out a movie while I talked to Harry about things. By things I mean the pack. I asked if they where hunting vampires and he nodded. He was pleased that I would be willing to hang out with his daughter. Everyone in La Push thinks Leah is a bitch. But she isn't,you just need to pass her act.

"Well Harry, I am off with Leah." Harry smiled.

"Go ahead." I smiled to and went upstairs. Leah put blankets and pillows on the floor. We where watching the movie with the blue people. I think it's called Avatar. Not sure ,but its an awesome movie.

We where in the middle of the movie when Seth and two of his friends came into the room.

"ALEX!!!" Seth came over to hug me. Damn he seemed stronger. He twirled me around about three times.

"Hi Seth." I said while I took a seat on the floor.

"Dude your sister's friend is hot!!" Seth's friend said. The guy had black shaggy hair. His eyes where dark just like everyone in La Push. He was also russet-skinned. Along with his other friend, I think Seth's other friend was his other friends twin or something.

"Thanks?" I said while Leah rolled her eyes.

"The names Collin." Oh, its Collin and Brady. No wonder, aren't they like twins or something?

"Alex." I said while the blue people fought with white people.

"Call me whatever you want." Brady winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"His name is Brady." Leah whispered to me.

The guys sat next to me. I wonder what would Paul do if he found two hormonal teens are drooling on me. Hah, he probably have a spaz attack. Once the movie was over Leah and I watched Mtv. I got up and went to get a glass of water. I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw Collin.

"So babe, you and me, movies tonight." He had a cocky grin.I spit out my water. I was being asked out by a fourteen year old?

"Sorry BABE, I am not a cougar. Plus I already have a boyfriend." For life. His grin turned to a frown.

"Who's the guy?" He asked. Wonder if he knows Paul.

"Paul Walker, heard of him?" His eyes bugged out.

"What's with girls and bad boys?" I shrugged. Paul,a bad boy??

I went upstairs leaving Collin downstairs all doom and gloom.

Brady, Seth, and Leah where eating popcorn.

"So where's lil ole Collin?" Leah asked.

"Downstairs being all gloom and doom." I said while Seth smirked. Leah rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I say that too!" Seth high fived me. Leah groaned. I looked at the time it was five. Should I lie just to go with Emily?

"Well I have to go, Charlie should be home any minute. See ya guys!" I headed to Emily's place.

* * *

I knock on the door and I heard someone yell come in. It was Emily. She was making food as usual.

"Hey Lex." She smiled warmly.

"Hey Emily, need two pairs of hands?" I asked and she nodded. I help her make bugers.

"So, how are you Lex?" Emily asked.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Great." She smiled.

"Where are the wolf people?" I asked while I cut potatoes. Emily chuckled.

"They are running patrol. They should be here any minute." I smiled.

I was chopping potatoes when I cut myself.

"Crap, this hurts like shit." Emily turned around and turned on the faucet. My finger was bleeding fast and some squirted on my shirt. I wonder how would the guys like the taste of my blood.

Emily gave me one of her shirts and tied up my finger. I went upstairs to change. Emily put my shirt in the washer. While I was changing I took time to look at myself. I changed. I didn't see the same girl. Her eyes twinkled. Her lips where pink. Her skin tone was olive colored. I sighed in frustration. How come I get tan here and there is no sun. And back in California there is sun and I didn't get tanned at all? Oh well.

I went downstairs to help Emily set up the table.

"Please don't mention anything about my cut, Paul would probably spaz out and would never let me set a foot in a kitchen." I told Emily. Emily sealed her lips.

We heard wooping and laughing. I looked at Emily ans said," They're here." In a creepy tone.

The boys came in with out Paul and Jake.

"Hey Alex, long time no see." Jared said.

"Hey wolf person." Jared and Embry rolled their eyes while Sam chuckled.

"Where is--

"Paul and Jake got in a fight. There cooling down." Sam said. Embry tried to grab a burger but Emily slapped him with a spatula.

"Why are you guys always hungry?" I asked. Embry shrugged.

"Cuz we are growing boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure,Sure." I said while the door opened.

"Hey, that's my line." Jake said while he smiled.

"Sure, Sure." I said once again while Jake rolled his eyes. Paul came inside, he seemed mad until he saw me. He came rushing towards me and swept me off my feet. I giggled.

"Aw..the love birds reunite!!" Jared said. I rolled my eyes.

" I don't get it? Paul was fuming just few minutes ago and then he sees Alex and he is all calm and shit?!" I laughed along with the other guys.

"The magic of imprinting." Jared said. I was still in Paul's arms and I like it. He is always warm, he is like my own personal heat warmer.

"Hey what happened to your finger?" Embry asked. Uh!! Stupid Embry he had to talk about that?!

"Uhm..splitter." I said not wanting to look at Paul's face. I looked at Emily she was trying to hide a smile. Everyone was looking at me like if they where doubting me.

"Foods ready!!" Emily said. I mouthed "Thank you" to her. She smiled and nodded. My phone started ringing. Everyone got quiet.

I looked at the caller ID. It was Clearwater residents. I rolled my eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hey Alex, quick question--Ahh!!" Everyone looked confused. Do they know that I know Seth? Well Paul does.

"Ello?!!" It was Collin's voice. I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

"Yeah..." I said.

"No give me the phone you douche!!--Ahh..that hurts Brady!!!" I chuckled lightly.

"Hey Alex. Its Brady!!" I rolled my eyes again. How many times have I rolled my eyes today??

"Hi Brady." I said while I picked on the french fries.

"Well I was--No!!" The next thing I heard was a dial tone.

"What was that about?" Jared asked.

"Nothing." I laughed the guys where looking at me.

"Okay fine I'll tell you if you stop staring at me!!" I was easily freaked out.

"See I toled you guys, if we stare she would tell us stuff." Jake said and I glared at him.

"I was asked out by a fourteen year old while I was at the Clearwater's." Paul started growling. I looked at Paul and my face said seriously?!

"And I said yes." I was only joking and Paul started growling. While everyone except Paul started laughing.

"Dude you know she was joking right." Embry said while he was smirking. I smiled weakly.

"Someone's jealous." Jake said.

Paul slid down in his seat and ate quietly. We where holding hands under the table. He didn't say anything until it was time for me to leave. Paul drove my car.

"Sorry, I got jealous." Paul said while I smiled.

"You look cute when your jealous." Paul smirked.

"That's good to hear." We came to a stop, I was guessing we where at my house. Paul gave me a slow and warm kiss.

"Alex?" I moaned.

"Will you be my girlfriend ?"

"No..no wait I mean yes." I was starstruck by the moment.

"Nayeli." I smiled and replied," I love you." We stayed in the car for a while smiling at each we finally did get out of the car Paul went to the forest. When I went inside I found Bella in the couch still looking at the phone.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. And went to sleep.

* * *

watcha think about this chapter??

review...MAKE ME HAPPY!!!

REVIEW!!!


	10. Reasons to Hate Jacob Black

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING

LOVE U GUYS :)

...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ALEX

* * *

I went to school the next day. I hang out with Jessica and Lauren,they where talking about the mall and clothes. I have no clue why Bella hangs out with these fools. Talking about Bella, I haven't seen her.

I walked away from the group and went to my car. I closed the door and opened my backpack. I grabbed New Moon and started reading chapter 11, Cult. I slapped my head. I need to go to La Push,fast. But I can't skip school. Well it is the last period already.

I turned on the engine and head to La Push. I tapped my fingers on the steering well. I stopped at Jake's block and cut off the engine. I grabbed the book. Bella and Jake where already out and walking away.

I read as they where walking away. I stopped reading when Bella said,"Back to Sam." I got out of the car and stared at them discussing. I could see Bella's eyes. There was tears coming out of her eyes,slowly.

Bella followed Jake. He spun around and he started shaking. I crossed my arms across my stomach. Jacob told something to Bella and caused more tears. Then Jake finally went inside. I walked and passed Jake's house. He was looking out of the window. I looked at him and shook my head in disappointment. He looked at me with remorse. I just shook my head and walked to Bella. The rain was pouring down. It was hard to see if Bella was crying or not.

"Bella, Charlie is been looking for you." I looked at her. She seemed broken, like the first time I saw her.

"Come on, Bella." I tugged Bella's arm. I put my arm around her shoulder and lead her to her truck.

I followed behind Bella. I called Charlie and told him that Bella had car trouble and I help her out. Once we got to the house, Bella slumped into her bed.

I sat Indian style on top of Bella's bed. She put her head on my lap and started crying. There was silence and the only noise was Bella's sobbing and the rain.

"Bells, you need to change. I don't want you to get sick." Bella got up and went to take a shower. I went downstairs to make hot chocolate and to grab my school bag.

I put my bag and the hot chocolate next to my bed. Once Bells came out with sweats she came over to my bed. She sat there. She didn't say anything. I handed her the hot chocolate. She drank it slowly. She rubbed her eyes and went to her bed without saying a word.

I got the mugs and put them in the sink.

* * *

I was sleeping peacefully when I heard something scratch against the window. I shifted to my right side of the bed. I saw Bella walk to the window. Then I heard," Bella, Ouch!! Damn it, open the window!"

Uh!! Stupid Jake. I'll kill him later for waking me up.......and making Bella suffer of course.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Sleeping." I mumbled. Bella eyes went to me. Good thing was that it was dark.

"I'm trying to keep," Jake huffed,"my promise." I grabbed my pillow and put it over my ears.

"When did you ever promise to kill yourself falling out of Charlie's tree?" I wanted to scream, Shut the hell up, but I was too tired.

He snorted and said," Get out of the way."

"What?" Uh, HE SAID TO GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! Gosh, I swear this girl is deaf.

"No, Jake!" Then I heard a loud thump.

There was a moment of silence.

"Get it over with Jake. I am trying to get my beauty sleep." I whispered so Bella couldn't hear me. I still had my eyes open and it was still dark. I saw Jake looking at me and he nodded.

"Get out!" Bella hissed. Thank you!! You get me. I am mad as you are Bells.

"No, I came to apologize."

"I don't accept." You go girl!!!

"Bella?" He whispered. Get the hell out of here Jake!! Couldn't he see that I was trying to get my beauty sleep?

Then I heard another loud thump."Hey,are you okay?"

"No, just get the hell out of here!" I mumbled.

"Why in the world would I be okay, Jacob?" Because your going to get your freakin vampire boyfriend back,that's why.

"Right, Crap. Well..I-I'm sorry, Bella." I don't get it. If I was Izzy right now, I would have kick and punch the crap out of Jake.

"Why did you come here? I don't want apologies from you, Jake."

"I know, but I couldn't leave things the way I did this afternoon. That was horrible. I'm sorry."

"Sure your sorry, you douche bag!" I mumbled again.

I heard someone sigh and I was sure it was Jake.

"I don't understand anything." Of course you don't. Can't you all just go to sleep and talk to each other tomorrow?

"I know. I want to explain-- But I can't explain. I wish I could." I'll take that as a no.

"Why?" Izzy let her head fall into her hands.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Can't go to sleep." I mumbled.

"I can't do it." Uh?

"Do what?" Thank you for translating.

"Look Bella, haven't you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone? Something you felt like you had to keep from Charlie, from your mom...."He paused,"Something you won't even talk about with me? Not even now? Can't you understand that I might have the same kind of....situation? Sometimes loyalty gets in the way of what you want to do. Sometimes it's not your secret to tell."

"I don't know why you came here, Jacob, if you were just going to give me riddles instead of answers." I can imagine Izzy putting her hand on her hips,can't you?

"The parts that kills me, is that you already know. I already told you everything!"

"Keep your voice down, you might wake up Charlie....or maybe me, Jacob Black!" I whispered again.

"What are you talking about?" Hello Bella, does werewolf or shape shifters ring a bell?

I stopped listening and tried to go to sleep. And this time it worked.

* * *

I woke up at six. I checked if Charlie was still home. He was,well he was sleeping. I left a note next to Bella's nightstand. I told her that I was hanging out in La Push.

I went to the Clearwater Residents.

I knocked on the door. Sue opened the door.

"Hello Alex, what a surprise." She smiled warmly.

"Hi Sue, sorry for dropping by without calling." I smiled weakly.

"Its okay. Come in." When I stepped inside of the house, I instantly smelled bacon , eggs, and pancakes.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" I shook my head.

"Are you all alone Sue?" I said. It is usually noise in this house.

"No Leah and Seth are you still asleep. Would you mind waking them up for me?" I nodded and went to Seth's room.

Seth's room was messy just like any other teenage boy. His room was very earthy. The walls where painted green and brown. He had a desk pushed against the wall. He had a gray computer on top of his desk. His room was also simple.

I started poking Seth with a pencil.

"Seth,wake up..SETH WAKE UP!!!" I started shaking him.

"Ahh!! EARTHQUAKE!!!!" Seth fell out of his bed. I started laughing.

"What the Hell, Alex?!?!"

"Uh..sorry. Your mom told me to wake you up. By the way breakfast is ready." As soon as I said that he ran out of the door.

I walked down the hall and opened Leah's door.

Was Leah a morning person? Hope she is.

I gently shook Leah.

"Leah wake up...Taylor Launter is outside and he is shirtless." Leah opened her eyes and walked to her window.

"Hey, I thought you said that Taylor was outside!" I chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I did,but I was told to wake you up so...

Leah was glaring at me.

"Food's ready." Leah smiled and headed to the kitchen. I followed after her.

* * *

I ate a peaceful breakfast with Leah. After breakfast Leah, Seth, and I headed to First Beach.

"Hey Alex, Collin and Brady have a thang for you." Seth smiled and Leah chuckled.

"Well, I don't and I have a boyfriend." I smiled while Seth smile wiped out of his face and Laugh stopped chuckling.

"Well that's not what I am going to tell them." I jumped off my feet and started chasing Seth. We ran all the way to the top of the cliffs where Collin and Brady where. Great Just great!!! I started walking back,but Leah was pushing me towards them.

"Why are you doing this to me,Leah?" I gave her the puppy eyes and pout.

"Payback." I glared at her.

"Hiya Guys!!" Leah said which caused dumb and dumber to look at out way.

"HEY ALEX!" Dumb and dumber said at the same time.

"Hi." I said fast.

"So Alex,Remember when we called you?" Brady asked.

"Well we where wondering, who you liked better." Collin said.

"Collin or me?" I looked back and forward.

"I like...SETH, wayy better than you guys." I smiled and hugged Seth tightly. Collin and Brady face fell.

"Yeah, remember that she said that she had a boyfriend, she meant Seth." Leah said. Both Seth and I looked at Leah. We gave her a what the fudge look. Collin and Brady where glaring at Seth. While Seth and I glared at Leah. While Leah was laughing her ass off.

Then my phone rang. Thank God for making someone call me. I looked at my Caller Id. It was Clearwater Residents.

"Hello?" I was still glaring at Leah.

"Hi Alex, could you tell Leah and Seth to come home."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay thanks."

I looked at Seth and told him," Your mom wants you and sister home. And could you tell your sister that I am mad at her?" Seth nodded and told Leah.

"I know you idiot. I heard." Leah rolled her eyes.

Once Leah and Seth left, I went to Emily's place.

"Ola Emily!!!" I walked in the door. Emily was in the kitchen as always.

"Hi Alex." She waved her spatula.

"Where are the boys at?" Emily and I looked at each other.

"Patrol." We said at the same time.

"Alex could you bring me the first aid kit form the bathroom?" I looked at her.

"Yeah." I went upstairs and opened the cabinet and found the first aid kit. I was walking downstairs when I heard a door open.

"You guys hungry?" It was probably the pack that came. Uh crap I need to tie my shoes.

"Oh,who's this?" That got my attention.

"Bella Swan,who else?" Crap Bella is here. Act like you didn't hear anything.

"So you're the the vampire girl?" You could see Bella stiffen.

"So you're the wolf girl?" Emily laughed.

"Guess I am, Where's Sam?" She asked Jared.

"Bella,er,surprised Paul this morning."

"Ah,Paul." I finally had the courage to go downstairs.

"What about Paul?" I looked at Jared.

"Fight." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think they'll ever be long? I was just about to start the eggs." I looked at Bella. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Bella nervously asked. I chuckled.

"I'm great friends with the pack and I should ask you the same thing." Bella nodded.

I handed the first aid kit to Emily.

"Bella,are you hungry? Go head and help yourself with a muffin."

"Thanks." Bella got the muffin from the top.

Embry got his third muffin and shoved it in his mouth.

"Save some for your brothers." Emily slapped Embry's hand from getting another one.

"Pig." Jared and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!!" I said first.

I saw Bella looking at Emily's kitchen.

"So Bella, I guess your not the only one with a secret about mythical creatures." I smiled at her.

"How long have you known?" I counted with my fingers.

"One month." Bella's mouth dropped.

Then Sam stepped into the house.

"Emily." Sam went to Emily and started kissing her.

"Hey,none of that. I'm eating." Jared said.

"Then shut up and eat." Sam suggested, and continued to kiss Emily.

Embry groaned and said," We have enough with Alex and Paul." I chuckled and Bella looked at me confused.

"Shut up your just jealous." I stuck my tongue out at Embry.

"Very mature,Lex." Jared said.

"Shut up Jared. I bet you'll be like this when you imprint." Jared rolled his eyes.

"As if. I am never going to imprint." I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna bet?" Jared looked and nodded.

"Sixty bucks I say you imprint. Sixty bucks you say you don't imprint." We shook hands and made the deal.

"You guys are so immature." Jared and I rolled our eyes. Then Paul and Jake came through the door. Laughing. Paul punched Jake on the shoulder playfully. Then Paul notice me. I was giving him a look saying "Seriously?!" He looked down.

"Hey Bells." Jake said.

"Sorry about before." Paul mumbled and walk towards me. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist. I kissed him softly.

"Ewww!! What did we say before?!! We are eating." Jared said. I laughed while Paul rolled his eyes.

Jake was talking to Bella.

"Fifteen dollars." Embry said while he was grinning. I looked at Paul's forearm. There was a pink scar. Then I looked at Jake. I was glaring at him. I had so many reasons to rip him and kill him.

Paul saw my worried face and hugged me closer to him.

"Hey guys!" Sam said loudly.

"Jacob has information for us." Paul and I sat down next to each other.

"I know what the redhead wants. That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked Paul under the chair. One more reason why to hate Jake. I glared at him and he mouthed sorry.

"And?" Jared said impatiently like always.

"She is trying to get Bella." My eyes got wide. Of course I knew this was going to happen. I am just acting the part out.

"She's just a girl." Embry said. Wrong!! She is a girl dating-well used to- a vampire who killed Victoria's mate.

"I didn't say it made sense. But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading for Forks."

They all looked at Bella. I didn't. Instead I was looking at my nails. Like this didn't affect me. Then I felt someone kick my leg. I looked up and it was Jake who kicked me. Another reason to hate him,he kicked me.

"Excellent we have bait." Jared said.I looked at him.

"Are you stupid. My cousin could die,you moron." I flicked his ear and when I backed away Jake threw a can opener at Jared. Seriously Jake? Can opener?

"Bells is not a bait." Jake and I said at the same time.

"Yeah,you know what I mean." Jared said.

"Jacob thinks it would be best if you spent as much time in La Push." Sam said.

"What about Charlie?" Bella and I asked. We looked at each other and smiled.

"March Madness is still going on." Jake said.

"Wait,"Sam said,"That's what Jake thinks is best,but it is what you think is best."

"I won't hurt her." Jake said looking at Sam.

"If there was somewhere else you felt safe...."

Bella bit her lip and said," I don't want to lead Victoria anywhere else."

Sam nodded,"That is true. It's better to have her here with Emily and Alex. And we can end this."

Bella flinched and the sound of that.

"You'll be careful,right?" Bella said to Jake.

Everyone was laughing at Bella-except for Emily and I. Bella looked at Emily. I remember when I first saw Emily.

"Food's ready." The guys made their way to the table. Everyone ate except for me. I told Emily that I ate at Sue's house.

Once it was time for us to leave, I kissed Paul goodnight. Jake honked the horn.

"I got to go. Nayeli." I smiled at him.

"Love you." He kissed my forehead. I walked to my car. Jake was driving me to his house.

Billy called Charlie to come over for dinner. Jake, Bella, and I where outside planning where Bella was going to stay. I told Jake about the Clearwaters. He said it was best for her to stay at Emily's place.

Charlie came with two large pizzas. Which was a good thing because Jake finished a whole pizza by himself.

Once it was time for us to go, we all head to our cars. I was the first one to leave and first one to arrive home. I head to the shower and came back in pjs.

"So your also a wolf girl?" I nodded.

"And your a vamp girl?" Bella nodded.

"So basically we are like hot n cold." Bella nodded in agreement.

"So all this time you say your going to La Push you head over to Emily's place?" She asked while she head to her bed.

"Yeah. Or sometimes I head to the Clearwater's place."

"Oh." Bella fluffed her pillow and said,"Night."

"Goodnight Izzy." I turned off the light and headed to sleep.

* * *

REASONS WHY TO HATE JACOB BLACK (ALEX'S LIST)

WOKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

RUINED MY BEAUTY SLEEP

FOUGHT WITH PAUL

GAVE PAUL SCARS

KICKED PAUL

KICKED ME

HE IS A DOUCHE BAG

MADE BELLS SUFFER

hahah....Alex hates him and she also hates edward.....basically she is

team switzerland..lolz

SO YEAH...LIKE,LOVE,HATE??

any suggestions?

love&&rockets

~doubleaa :)


	11. A Day With Jared,The Moron

hiya guys :)

i just wanna say THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)

well:

i dont own anything

* * *

Bella and I were downstairs playing checkers. She was winning so far.

"Uh..I hate this game." I mummbled.

"You just hate it because your losing,Alex." I rolled my eyes at Izzy. Charlie came inside with Harry Clearwater.

"Hi Harry,how is everyone in La Push?"

"Hello,Alex. _Everyone _is good." I was sure that everyone meant Paul. I haven't seen him since thirteen hours ago. I need to see him.

"Hi Uncle Charlie." I smiled and Charlie nodded his head and they went to the kitchen. Izzy went to the kitchen. I looked at the checker board. I switched two of Bella's checkers. When Bella came out she had a smile on her face. She sat down next to me. Then something was telling me to go to La Push.

"Izzy didn't Jake say to go to La Push?" Bella's eyes widen.

"Yeah,let's go." Bella dragged me to my car.

* * *

Harry and Charlie swinged by Billy's house and so did we. Jake wasn't there neither was Paul. When Jake finally came he apologize for ditching "us" meaning Izzy. He said that the wolves where on red alert. Ugh. Meaning I won't see Paul for a good long time.

* * *

On Tuesday Bella and I went to La Push for the second time this week. They went down to First Beach when I went to Emily's house. Emily was there along with Jared and Embry-and no Paul. Great. Another day passes by with out seeing him.

"Come on,let's go to the cliffs."Jared said. He was bored out of his mind.

"Dude,I have patrol in seven minutes." Embry said while Jared groaned. Then Jared looked at me.

"I am not going. I am waiting for- Next thing I know,Jared is dragging me to my car. I glared at him for a very long time.

"I am not cliff diving." I smirked and Jared's face fell.

"Okay,fine. I just needed company." My smirk disappeared from my face and Jared then had a smirk on his face.

"You win this one." I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms.

"We're here." Jared jumped out of my car and looked at the beach. He found someone and ducked under my car. I looked out of the beach and found a girl reading a book.

She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair moved with the wind. She looked plain for a second,but then when I looked closer she was beautiful.

"" I turned around and Jared was on the other side of the car.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips. Jared motioned my to go to the other side of the car.

"I decided not to cliff dive." I rolled my eyes.

"You dragged me here so you are going to pay for kidnapping me. And I am going to tell Paul about this." He looked at me as if he hated me. I grabbed his left ear and pulled him up.

"You are either going to cliff dive or you could go talk to that- I looked at Jared. He looked at her with so much love and lust. He was giving her the same look that Sam gave Emily and Paul gave me. I smirked.

"You imprinted on her didn't you." Jared snapped out and nodded. So this means that's Kim. Oh, I can't wait.

I walked towards her. She looked up and her eyes were wide. I felt a warm hand grabbing my hand and pulling me away. I looked up and it was Jared.

"Come on I want to meet her! Wait,have you even talked to her?" I looked at him and his face went pale.

"You haven't talked to her. Oh my Gosh. What type of imprinter are you." I was lecturing Jared all the way to the top of the cliffs. I looked at Kim. From what I saw up here,she looked sad and was she glaring at me? Ha,she thinks I am with Jared. Oh my god. I started cracking up.

Jared turned around and said,"What are you laughing about?" I shrugged. I looked over at my car. I had an evil plan.

"Hey,uhm I need to get something from my car. I'll be right back,home skillet." I smiled.

"Yeah,whatever. Honey Bun." I laughed and I made a u-turn to Kim. She was still reading.

"Hi." I said with a smile. Kim looked up and saw obviously me. She frowned.

"Hi, I am Kim Connweller." I smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Alexa Swan,but I prefer Alex." I grinned wildly.

"Chief Swan's daughter." I shook my head.

"Nop,niece. Your talking about Bella." She blush a little. Oh, I forgot she was shy.

"Oh,you could sit down." She patted her hand right next to her.

"That's a really good book your reading." She was reading Marked. It was about vampires. Ha.

"You read it?" I nodded. I looked to my right and found Jared glaring at me from a distance. I started giggling. Kim looked at me and looked at Jared.

I looked at her and she was frowning.

"Uh, I think you should go talk to your boyfriend." She pointed at Jared. I started laughing so hard that I was sure that I was about to pee my pants.

"Oh-my. You think I am going out with him. Ha! I am not going out with that moron." I looked at her and she was smiling and blushing.

"Wait, you like my skillet?" She gave me a weird face.

"I mean you like Jared?" She nodded.

"Awwwww..eww." Kim giggled and hit me with her book.

"Okay. Okay." I put my hands up and got up. I extended my right hand to kim.

"Get up. Your going to talk to lover boy over there." She shook her head.

"Come on. You'll never now if he likes no scratch that LOVES you,if you don't talk to him." I pushed her towards Jared.

"Hey Jared." Jared was still and stiff. He turned around and saw Kim. Kim and Jared were staring at each other's eyes for a very long time.

"Uhm. Jared this is my friend Kim. Kim this is the moron I was talking about,Jared." Kim was giggling while Jared was glaring at me.

"Hi, I am Kim." Kim's cheeks where turning from pink to red.

"I am Jared." You could see a hint of red on Jared's cheeks. Aww,their so adorable together.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly.

"Uhm." Jared looked at me.

"I have to get going. Nice meeting you Kim." I hugged her and I swear I heard Jared growl. I looked at him with a weird expression.

"Uhm,well your going to walk home. I have to go pick up Bella. Bye guys." Kim and Jared waved at me and went back to talking.

I was driving back to Jake's house. I put my coat on and knocked on the door.

"Hello Alex."Billy said and let me in the house.

"Hi Billy,where's Izzy?" Billy pointed outside.

"Thanks Billy." I smiled and headed outside. Jake and Bella where sitting on a log talking. Jake looked up and pointed at and Jake made their way to me.

"Hiya guys." I said while I froze my ass off.

"Hey Alex,had fun today?" Jake said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I had to hang out with the moron." Bella laughed.

"Jared?" I nodded.

"So Izzy, ready to go home?" I said and Bella was kicking rocks.

"Yeah."

"Bye Jake." Bella hugged Jake for a really long time.

"Bye Bella." Jake was smelling her hair. What a creepo! They finally let go.

I scuffed," What no hug for me, Jake?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Come here." Jake hugged me for a while and let me go.

"Later,Jake." Jake waved at me as I closed my car door.

* * *

"So Izzie,how was your day?" Bella was daydreaming or as I like to say zoned off and went to the moon.

"Good." It is so obvious that she is falling for Jake. I don't blame her, I mean who would date a vampire who sparkles and leaves you in oblivion?

"Good to hear." She smiled and turned the radio on.

"Have you been cliff diving,Izzy?" I looked at her for a second. She went into the moon again.

"No, I would like to,though." I smiled and know that the Cullens are about to come back.

"You should go, its fun." She looked at me.

"You cliff dived before." I nodded my head and said,"It's a lot of should try it, tomorrow. I heard that tomorrow is going to be sunny." Bella smiled.

"I'll call Jake and tell him that I want to go cliff diving." I pulled over and parked outside the house. Harry's car was outside. I should say goodbye to him.

Izzy and I got out of the car and went inside.

"Hey Dad,Harry." Bella greeted them and went upstairs. I decided to stay downstairs.

"Hey guys. Whose playing?" I grabbed a coke and sat next to Harry.

"The Mariners and The Padres." Harry said.

"Padres are going to win." I smiled.

"Sure."Charlie said. The Padres hit two runs then there was a commercial. Charlie went to the kitchen to get popcorn and sodas.

"How are you doing,Harry?" Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Good." He smiled. He turned around and saw that Charlie was barely putting the popcorn into the micro.

"I know my time has come,Alex. I want you take take good care of Leah,Seth,and Sue. Everyone even the pack." My mouth was opened. How can he know? I felt my eyes getting watery.

"Ever since you came the pack has grown happier everyone has. And I felt like you are like my own daughter." I felt a tear slowly making its way down my cheek. Harry wiped it away.

"It's okay. Tell Leah it wasn't her fault and tell both Sue and Seth that I loved them." I nodded.

"I am telling you this because I know you are not from...this universe. I know. Don't worry nobody knows. Its just me." I nodded.

"Make sure nothing gets ruined." I nodded again. I hugged Harry until the micro beeped.

"I'll miss you,Harry." Harry pat my head and told me to head upstairs.

I tossed and turned that night. I couldn't sleep knowing Harry was going to die.

* * *

So what do you guys think about it?

I think I desirive REVIEWS (:

Don't you?

like,love,hate? SUGGESTIONS?

well...

LOVE&&ROCKETS

~doubleaa(:


	12. Cliff Diving with the Vampire

thanks for reviews guys :)

i dont own anyone :/

* * *

I woke up to Bella brushing her hair. I got up and yawned.

"Mornin' Izzy." I made my bed while I was humming a random song.

"Good Morning Alex." Bella put her hair in a pony tail.

"Are you going cliff diving?" Bella nodded.

"Can I come too?" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I grabbed my clothes and went to the bath room. I put a swim suit under my clothes. I decided to wear a long green shirt and skinny jeans. I also put on my black boots on.

"Ready." I smiled and so did Bella.

Bella and I walked out of the house hand and hand. We drove to the cliffs in La Push. Bella and I where sitting down when she decided to cliff dive. She dived with all of her clothes. I looked to my right when I saw Victoria. Damn. I took off my clothes and dived. I was looking for Bella underwater. Then I saw her. I swam near Bella so Victoria couldn't get to her. She grabbed me instead of Bella.

"Wrong Brunette." I looked at her as if I don't fear her.

"I'm going to come back for both of you." She pushed me down. Lucky she didn't do anything to me. I swam underwater looking for Bella. I found her and I pulled up. I swam on shore. I found Jake in the shore.

"Bella!" He grabbed Bella from my arms and began to give her CPR. I ran to the cliff and grabbed our stuff. I quickly changed and went down the cliff. Bella already was talking to Jake. I sighed, then Sam came running.

"I'll meet you up in the hospital." Sam said. Harry?

"Sam,wait!" Sam stopped and waited for me.

"Let's go we don't have much time."

"What happened?" Sam looked down.

"Harry had a heart attack." I grabbed Sam's hand and ran faster.

Sam and I went to the room where Harry was in. He seemed pale. Charlie was in a corner praying and Sue was near the bed holding his hand. I walked to Sue and put my right hand on her shoulder. She looked up and she squeezed my hand. Sue got up and went to talk to Sam. I sat down in the chair where she was sitting.

"I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me." I nodded.

"Hey Harry." He smiled a little.

"Time has come hasn't it?" He was still smiling. Sue came in and sat down in the other side of the bed.

He was still smiling.

"Need anything Sue." Sue looked at me and nodded.

"Coffee,please." I nodded and walked out the room. I came out and Charlie came inside. I looked at a girl that looked like Alice Cullen. There back? I walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at me. Her eyes where black. Her nose was wiggling. Wonder why? Oh,right I smell like a wolf.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyebrows rose.

"Why are you here? Don't you think your family broke Bella enough,especially Edward?" She looked shocked.

"How do you know this?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Bella's cousin." I smirked and she frowned.

"Is she okay?" I chuckled.

"You should check the house. She'll explain everything." I smiled.

"Uh?"

"Your the psychic. You should know." I walked away from Alice and grabbed coffee from the cafeteria. I walked to Sue and gave her coffee. I sat down next to Harry. Billy came and asked to talk to Sue and Charlie. Sam came in the room he was sniffing the room.

"Why does this room rink like a leech?" I blinked a couple of times before looking at Sam.

"Uh,um.I don't,um know." Sam was looking at me.

"Did you have any contact with a bloodsucker?" I shrugged.

"This is no place to talk about this." Sam nodded and said something about Paul ripping someones head off and I am pretty sure the head is Sam. Sam and I sat there for a couple of minutes before Harry turned to look at me.

"Tell them,please." Sam and I looked at each other for a second.

"I will Harry."Then the heart monitor went flat. Sam went crazy but not crazy enough to phase. He ran out the room to get a doctor. Sue came inside. Crying her eyes out. Same thing with Charlie and Billy. I just stood there looking at him. He had a smile on his face. Sam guided Sue and Billy out of the room and Uncle Charlie did the same with me. We all sat down waiting for the doctor. I didn't even notice when the doctor came to talk to us. I just sat there.

"Alex,it's time to go. Sam is taking you home." I nodded. Sam help me get up. The drive to my house was quiet, too quiet.

When we stopped I looked at the house. Wonder if Jake is out of the house.

"Thanks for the ride." Sam nodded. I got off the car and walked to the door. I opened the door and found Jake in the couch. He had his hands in his face.

"Hey Jake." He looked eyes where blood shot red,but not from being a vampire. But from crying.

"She left." I shook my head and made my way to the couch. I sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. She'll come around." He began sobbing into my shoulder. I think we have chocolate cake left.

"Wants some cake?" Jake shook his head.

"It's chocolate, it is good for a heart break." Jake got up slopping into the kitchen. I gave him the whole cake and milk. I watched him eat.

"Feel better." Jake nodded.

"I should go." I nodded and gave him one last hug.

"Bye Jake." I cleaned up the mess before going to my room. When I opened the door, I almost tripped over some thing on the carpet. That's weird. The carpet had nothing on it. I lift up the carpet and found a picture and a cd. The picture was Bella and...Edward.

I put it back and headed to bed. Just two more days until they come back.

* * *

Sooo watcha think?  
tell me.

good..bad..AWESOME?

review!

~doubleaa~


	13. The Funeral

i don't own anything :/

enjoy

* * *

Today was Harry's funeral. Yesterday when Charlie got home he saw the note Bella left, he got mad. He didn't have to say anything. You could see it all in his face. I would also be pissed off if my daughter went to Italy to rescue her ex-boyfriend-who so happens to be a vampire. I am not mad at Bells,but more pissed off that I didn't know what to do when Edward comes back. I mean I know things I shouldn't know about. And if reads my mind he is going to stop every event that might be dangerous to Bella. I was practically having a mini panic attack with all of this.

I took two deep breaths and entered the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a black v-neck shirt. I matched it with black boots that were above my ankle. I also put on black skinny jeans. I applied chapstick and blush. When I was done I went downstairs. Uncle Charlie was sitting in the couch waiting for me.

"Ready?" Uncle Charlie got up and looked at me. I nodded.

"Let's go." I followed Charlie to his cruiser. I sat down and buckled my seat belt. The ride to La Push seem to take for ever. I was wondering where Leah and Seth were. Where are they? I was also hoping they where near the funeral so I can talk to Leah and tell her that everything that happened to Harry wasn't her fault at all.

When we were finally at the ceremony, I saw the pack, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, and many other people from La Push. Everyone was there except for Leah and Seth. Just two days ago Harry told me to take care of everyone in the pack. Just two days ago everything was two days ago Bella, Jake, and I were in La Push, Edward free. But know all thanks to the leeches, things have gone down hill. All thanks to them.

Charlie and I sat next to Sue and Billy. A lot of people said kind words about Harry and the homemade fish fries of his. I smiled at the memory when we went fishing. I wish Seth and Leah were here with us. They would be sad, but still I wish they were here.

When the ceremony was over everyone drove to the cemetery. I asked Charlie if I could ride with Paul and Jared. He said it was okay if I went with them.

Paul lead me to his car. One hand was on my shoulder while we walked to his car.

While we were in the car Paul asked me something I was hoping he wouldn't. "Sam said he smelled a leech on you." I put my head on the window and I sighed.

"About that. I just talked to one of the Cullens that's it." Paul growled at the mention of the word Cullen.

"You sure?" I nodded my head. I wasn't going to tell him that a certain red-head leech was coming after my cousin and I. Was I? No, I don't think so. I don't want him to get all worried about it. It's going to take at least one month for her to come and get re-killed by Edward and Seth.

I forgot that Jared was in the car with us when I turned around and saw him in the backseat. When he looked up at me I smirked. I just remembered something.

"Hey Jared you imprinted,right?" He nodded slowly, not understanding what was I about to say.

"Good. You owe me sixty bucks." I smiled like a kid in Christmas morning. Jared groaned.

"I was hoping you forgot." Paul and I chuckled as he pulled out his wallet. He grabbed three twenties and handed them over to me.

"Thank you." I put the money in my back pocket so no one can get it.

"Have you told Kim about the whole wolfie business?" I asked. Jared shook his head.

"Wolfie business?" Paul said. He laughed along with Jared.

"What you prefer puppy business or wolfie business?" Jared took a minute thinking about it and Paul took less than a minute thinking which one was better.

"Wolfie is better than puppy." Paul said smiling.

"I prefer puppy."I looked at Jared. I gave him are you serious look.

"You are so weird." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. I looked to my right and saw a small gray wolf. Paul and Jared were ahead of me. I walked the direction of the wolf. It saw me walking closer to it. It remand still. When I looked at it in the eyes I saw Leah's eyes, her brown eyes.

"Hey Leah." Leah looked at me, she looked scared.

"Meet me here after the burial, I want to talk to you if its okay." Leah nodded.

"Later." I ran to the burial,but before I reach it Paul was looking for something or someone.

"Where is she? I swear she was right-

Jared cut him off by pointing at me. Oh, he was looking for me. I waved at them.

"Hey." Paul looked pissed. Hope he doesn't phase in front of many people.

"Where were you?" Paul asked with a freaked out tone. While Jared laughed quietly behind him.

" I went to Charlie's cruiser to get something." I smoothly lied to him. I hate lying to him though. It feels horrible. Paul sighed and grabbed my hand. We walked quietly to the burial. We said a quick prayer before they buried Harry. I put my head against Paul's chest. I cried for the most of the time while they where burring him. Paul rubbed my back while I was crying.

"Paul,is Leah missing?" Paul nodded his head.

"After Harry was in the hospital Leah went missing. Seth can't phase back. He wished he was here though. Actually he is here." He pointed at trees behind us.

"Uhm, I am going with my Uncle, if that's okay with you." Paul nodded his head and kissed my forehead before he left. Charlie was with Sue wiping over Harry's tomb.

"Uhm, Uncle Charlie I am leaving with Paul." I said quietly. Charlie nodded his head. I walked to the parking lot. I was waiting for Paul to go so I can cross the street and talk to Leah. But before I can do that I grabbed a pair of clothed from my Uncle's car, I hid yesterday. I walked to the forest quickly. I sat at the same spot where Leah was standing in wolf from. Leah came out of a bush still in wolf form.

"Hey Leah. I brought clothes so you can phase back." I put the clothes in her mouth.

"Do you know how to phase back?" Leah nodded her head and went behind a bush. I looked away giving Leah privacy. She came out sobbing.

"It's all my fault." Leah dropped to her knees. I went to her and hugged her.

"It's not your fault, he died. It maybe because he was shocked you turn into a wolf." Leah shook her head.

"We were arguing. I didn't want to go to Sam's wedding. Dad forced me and that's when I popped. After I phase, Seth phased he was pissed off with me because he wanted to phase first. And after that everything went down hill." Leah sobbed harder. I hummed a melody, I hummed Hush, Little Baby.

"It's okay Leah. He loves you with all of his heart. I bet he is up there looking at everyone crying over him. Do you want him to be sad because your crying?" Leah shook her head.

"Then wipe those tears off and let's go see your mother who misses you." Leah got up and so did I. We walked back to her house. When we were half way there it started raining hard. I looked at Leah and smirked. We were splashing in the puddles getting all dirty. We didn't care if people drove by. We laugh at each other.

"You look like a drowned rat." Leah said while she was laughing. I rolled my eyes.

" I am a pretty drowned rat." I stuck out my tongue at her. Leah rolled her eyes and laughed. We stopped and looked at her house.

"Everyone is in there." Leah said. I looked at the cars. Shit Paul and Charlie are here. Damn I am so going to get grounded and Paul is going to get pissed. I grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her to her porch. Leah opened the door. There was a soft cry. It was Sue. She came running towards Leah. She hugged Leah. I smiled and looked up. Paul looked at me, he looked pissed again.

"Thank you Alex for bringing back Leah." Sue hugged me and I hugged her back.

"No problem Sue." That's what Harry wanted right?

"Bring me towels." Sue cried. Emily brought two towels one for me and on for Leah. I sat down next to Paul.

"What were you thinking?" I shrugged.

"You can get sick, in this kind of weather. And why did you have to lie to me?" I sighed and looked down.

"Because if I told you what was I going to do you would have dragged me away and I wouldn't havr talked to Leah." Paul sighed and opened his arms inviting me in. I hugged him.

"Uhm Paul. I think it's time you meet Uncle Charlie." I gave him a weak smile and got up. I extended my hand and he took it. Uncle Charlie was drinking coffee with Billy.

"Uncle Charlie. This is Paul." Uncle Charlie looked at Paul examining him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Chief Swan." Paul shook Charlie's hand. Billy looked smugged.

"Pleasure is all yours." Charlie smiled. Charlie and Paul where talking about sports when I left to check on Leah. Leah was upstairs in her room. She was looking at a photo.

"Hey Leah." I smiled. I walked toward Leah. When I was behind Leah I looked closer at the photo. It was her and Harry. I tear fell on the picture. I sighed and hugged Leah.

"I wish things could be like this again." Leah gave a weak smile and out the picture in her nightstand.

Leah and I walked downstairs together. Leah paused at the third stair. She was looking at Emily and Sue talking. I looked at Leah and pushed her with my elbow. I smiled at her.

"Go ahead Lee." Leah gave me a weak smile and walked towards Emily. Emily looked at Leah with a spark in her eye. She smiled at Leah and offered her the seat next to her. They where finally talking to each other. I smiled at myself.

"You changed the pack and you don't even now it." I looked up to see Sam. I am confused.

"You gave Jake hope, you made Paul turn mellow, you made Jared talk to his imprint, and now you made Leah talk to Emily." I smiled and looked up to see Sam staring at Leah and Emily.

"Thank that bloodsucking leech." I said icy and Sam chuckled.

"Your a good kid." Sam messed up my hair.

"I am not a kid." Sam chuckled. Sam walked away, he walked to Charlie, Billy, and Paul. I walked to Kim. She was in a corner with Jared.

"Hey guys." I smiled at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Hey Alex, I see Paul meet Charlie." Jared said. I nodded.

"Yeah." Kim and I talked while Jared just stood there staring at Kim. Every time Kim caught Jared staring at him she would blush. I thought it was adorable. Jared went to go get Kim water.

"So have you guys." I nudged her with my elbow. Kim looked down and blushed.

"No, we haven't you know." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I meant have you guys kissed." Kim looked away.

"I'll take that as a yes." I looked at Jared, he was walking over here with a big smile on his face.

"Here you go." Kim smiled and took the water.

"Hey guys." I looked up and saw my Paul. I smiled and hugged him.

"Your Uncle approves of me." He said through my hair.

"Really?" He nodded his head. I looked at Uncle Charlie. He got up and hugged Billy. I think its time to go. I looked up at Paul and kissed his chin. He smirked in return. Charlie looked at me and shook his head to the door.

"I have to go. I'll come as soon as I can." I hugged everyone in the room and said goodbye. Well one more day to go. Vampires here we come. Woo!

* * *

sooo who went to see ECLIPSE?

i did I loved it! GOOO TEAM SETH AND TEAM PAUL :):):):):)

i say they shouldn't have killed Bree -_- stupid Felix and Jane

thanks to :

ArticGrl

KoolKat14

Elizabeth0416

MimiBently

for REVIEWING :)

well back to the story: love, hate?

REVIEW PLEASE? :)

~DOUBLEAA :)


	14. Guess Whose Back?

ello guys :)

soooo... i don't own anything soo...

ENJOY :)

* * *

I looked out the window. Bella should be here any minute. My phone rang. It was mom. I flipped my phone open and put it next to my ear.

"Hey Mom." I smiled.

"Hey Sweetie. How's Forks?" I got up to sit in my bed which is next to the window. Waiting for Bella.

"It's been good. I love it." Mom chuckled.

"Are you talking about Forks or a boy?" I giggled and blushed.

"Both." Mom let out a sigh.

"Let me hear about this boy of yours. Did Charlie know about him?" I scratched my nose as she was babbling.

"His name is Paul Walker. He has lived in La Push for all his life. He is nice, sweet, cheesy, lovable, hot, major six pack, sometimes he is a hot head, and yeah Uncle Charlie knows and approves." Mom clapped her hands, I think. When she claps her hands she is happy.

"I think my daughter is in love." Mom said in a singing tone. I huffed. Of course mother I love my werewolf boyfriend.

"Yea mom." I bet mom is jumping all over her room or where ever she is.

"So when are we going to meet him." I snorted. After Eclipse for sure.

"Maybe during summer. I think you should come around July-ish?" Mom chuckled.

"Okay we'll go to Forks around July-ish." Mom and I chuckled. I heard a car rumble outside. I looked at outside and saw Bella being carried by Edward Effing Cullen.

"Um Mom gatta go. Love you." I got up from my bed and went downstairs. Charlie opened the door wide open.

"Love you too." I flipped my phone closed and leaned on the door. I watched Charlie try to yank Bella off Edward.

"Uncle Charlie let him take Bella upstairs." Charlie looked mad,but he agreed. As Edward passed me, he looked at me.

"Thank you." I smiled and thought,_ Your welcome._

After what I thought Edward looked frustrated. He walked up stairs to our room. I smirked, maybe he can't read my mind. I looked at Uncle Charlie who was talking to some blond guy who looked totally gorgeous from head to toe. Must be Carlisle. He walked back to his car and drove away. Charlie went back inside as Edward came downstairs.

"I don't want to see you step in this house ever again." I shook my head. I opened the door for Edward.

"Don't worry I'll try to tell Charlie to cut you some slack." Edward nodded his head and walk or um ran to the forest.

* * *

i know this is short but i am on vacation

thank you guys for reviewing

MimiBentley

iMunchCookies

ArcticGrl

FlyingNargles

Nellie the Platypus

Elizabeth0416

like,love,hate?

REVIEW PLEASE :)

~doubleaa~


	15. AN READ :

**Hey guys...i know this isn't a chapter but...**

**I want you guys to tell me which story I should update often. I have a poll**

**in my profile. And I also want to tell you guys that I am having a writers block**

**with Summer Flings. And that I want to know if anyone wants to take it and **

**continue writing it. So yeah...go and vote. Voting closes on Monday.**

**live love laugh  
**

**DOUBLEAA :D  
**


	16. Jacob F king Black

guess what ?

new chapter :D

yayayayay!

btw this chapter has a little cussing :$

ps. i do own twilight and Paul... ohh i wish :/

* * *

Just last week Bella went to Italy to save her vampire boyfriend. Just a week ago Harry died. Just last week I was sixty bucks richer. Just a week ago I met Edward Anthony Freakin Cullen! Well not formally, but you get what I mean. Well after Mr. Cullen left, I talked with Uncle Charlie. I told him no matter what he did Bella will somehow find a way to see Edward. I suggested that Bella should have visiting hours like they do in a prison. That got me thinking Bella would be like a prisoner in this house. Sucks to be her.

So anyways, I was sitting in the couch with a blanket over me. I was reading, this somehow became my new routine after school, Kira-Kira (a very touching book for me.) When I realize that there was a car outside and it was silver. I squealed, it was the SILVER VOLVO. As I ran upstairs, I hit myself on my big toe. Shit, it hurts like hell. I was jumping to my suite case. I opened it quickly and grabbed one of my bibles- New Moon. I quickly browsed through the Epilogue.

Wait Jake left the motorcycle on the driveway? Uh, stupid moron. Then I heard Uncle Charlie shout "BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" Shit, I don't want to be caught with New Moon in my hands. I opened my suite case again and covered the books with my light clothes and my blanket. I breathed in and walked out of the room. I saw Uncle Charlie fuming in the kitchen. I grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going?" I have never seen Charlie so mad before. I swallowed my saliva and looked at him.

"Um I am going to get, er, my bike." Uncle Charlie's eyes where wide and about to pop out of his head.

"That death machine is yours?" I looked down and zipped my jacket while I heard the door being closed.

"Of course that bike is mine. Who did you think it was?" Charlie looked shocked.

"I thought that it was Bells' because Jake said- I snorted and shook my head.

"No, he was lying it's mine." He nodded in confusion.

"Um, just get rid of it." I smiled and nodded my head. I got Bella's keys.

"You don't mind if I take your truck and take _my_ bike to La Push?" Bella looked at me with strange eyes. She wasn't understanding, man does she have a slow mind or what?

"Oh, yeah. Sure get rid of it." Bella said the last part softly. When I got to the truck, the bike surprisingly was in the trunk. Weird. I opened the door to the driver's seat and looked at a blue sticky note.

_You'll thank me later, Alex.- Edward._

I smiled and double clutch the engine, Jacob's words not mine. I giggled, but at the same time I remembered what that jack-hole did. I was then furious. I speed down the road to La Push, but I didn't go past the speed limit. Ummm, where is Jacob Black? Is he at Billy's or at Emily's house? Let's try Billy's. I knocked on the door before I started chewing my cheek, yeah I know old people do that, but it's a habit of mine. Billy opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Alex. What brings you here?"

"Hi Billy, do you know where Jake is?" Billy smirked and nodded his head.

"He is with the pack." I smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Billy."

"No problem. See you around." I nodded as he closed the door. I breathed in the clean air and turn around. I ran to the truck and headed to Emily's house. I turned off the truck and closed-no I slammed it close. I fumed to Emily's house. Paul was on the stairs along with Embry and Jake. Jake seemed happy. That nerve of that bastard!

"Jacob Fucking Black! What the hell is your problem!" Paul looked at me shocked at my little outburst as well as Embry. Jake looked scared. Good, he should be scared.

"Umm." Was all the moron could fucking say.

"The nerve to just pop out the motorcycle and tell Charlie about it? Do you know how much trouble Bella is in? Well do you?" I was yelling at him. I didn't realize that the whole pack was outside. Jake stood up and shrugged.

"No." I laughed with no humor.

"Well she is in loads of shit, thanks to you!" I poked him in his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked scared.

"Get rid of the damn bike before I beat the crap out of you with a baseball bat. And make sure that Jacob," I poked him," doesn't have any fucking children." He gulped and nodded. I crossed my arms while he took the bike and drove off.

"Wow." Embry said along with Seth.

"Oh..um. Hi." I blush out of embarrassment.

"You would make one heck of a werewolf." Sam said while Emily was chuckling. I looked at Quil numbing on a piece of a chicken.

"I see you joined the pack." I smiled at him.

"Yea. I can't believe your dating Paul." I glared at Quil. Quil gulped.

"I take that back." He began to walk back to the house slowly. I laughed quietly. I felt a warm tug on my heart. I turned around and saw my Paul. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Missed you." I said kindly. Paul chuckled and shook his head.

"Me too." Paul lowered his head to meet my lips. I put my hands on his warm chest. I stood on my toes to reach his lips. But before I could reach his lips, I heard a groan. Paul and I turned at the person who groaned. It was Jacob. Paul and I glared at him.

"Um, I'll go inside now." He ran passed us. I rolled my eyes while Paul growled.

"Coward." I said under my breath.

"I have to go." Paul pouted.

"Do you have to go? You just got here." I giggled and nodded.

"Uncle Charlie told me to get rid of it and I think I am going to be in trouble for taking the blame." Paul sighed softly.

"Okay,then. Are you free tomorrow? My mom and my sister want to meet you." I bit my lip. They want to meet me?

"Yeah, I'm free." I smiled brightly at him.

"Good. Pick you up at four." Paul kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Paul's neck and kissed his lips fiercely, since Jake screwed up our moment.

"Yup, see you tomorrow." I smiled at Paul and skipped to the truck. Once again I double clutched the engine and drove off to the house. On the way back, I was humming Chelsea by The Summer Set. It was nearly nine when I came back home. I went inside, Charlie was snoring on the couch. I giggled and went upstairs quietly. What should I wear tomorrow? I opened the door and Edward had Bella in his arms. They both looked at me.

"Um,hi." I waved and smiled awkwardly at them. Uh,this isn't awkward at all.

"Hey, what did you do with the motorcycle?" I smiled evilly.

"I gave it to Jake. Let's just say he got threaten by someone in this room." I was still smiling evilly while Edward chuckled and Bella shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged and grabbed my Pj's.

"Dunno." I left the room and went inside the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into my Teddy Bear Pj's. I sat in my bed looking for my Ipod.

"Emmett would love your Pajamas." Edward said. Let's act dumb.

"Whose Emmett?" I tilted my head to the right.

"He is Edward's brother. Don't you think she should meet your family, I mean she helped me through hard times. And Alice has been asking to meet her?" Alice has been asking to meet me? I felt jumping all over the room, but I had to keep my cool, ha. Cool as in a vampire.

"True. I think that could be arranged. Are you free tomorrow?" I shook my head. Paul comes first than any vampires, including The Cullens.

"I'm going to Paul's. How about Sunday?" I suggested.

"Sure." I smiled and put my earphones. I put Owl City on my Ipod. I climbed to my bed and put the sheets over my head.

* * *

taaadaaa

that's the end of the chapter :)

soo...is anyone going to comic-con? im going tomorrow :D awesome right :)

so thank you to my dearly awesome reviewers :

MOR21

MRS. LUTZ 1234

Elizabeth0416

Jayme11223

Nellie the Platypus

iMunchCookies

Thank u guys for reviewing :)

and..REVIEW PLEASE :) pretty PLEASE :D

~doubleaa~


	17. Eclipse

**ECLIPSE**


	18. Meeting The In  Laws

let just say that this is the first chapter in Eclipse pages 3 - 26 :)

i dont own anything:/

enjoy :)

* * *

So today is Saturday, today is the day when I get to meet Paul's family. I am pretty excited and nervous at the same time. The emotion that keeps overruling was nerviness. I mean what if they don't like me at all. What if there all evil and plan to kill me or something worse than that. Bella keeps telling me I am overreaction. Me, overreaction. Please.

I keep pacing back and forward in my room.

"Stop pacing back and forward. I swear your going to burn a hole in the floor. Their going to love you." I stopped and glared at Bella.

"Oh be quiet. You where like this too when you where about to meet the Cullens." Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I-I wasn't." Bella stuttered. Ah, Bella is back to her awkward and selfless person. This is the Bella I wanted to meet.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself." I stuck my tongue out at Bella, she returned the gesture. I grabbed my outfit for the day. I put on a gray v-neck that fit me perfectly along with a black cardigan. I put on skinny jeans which where faded gray. I put on my black ankle boots.

"Hey Alex, hurry up. Paul's here." Bella said. As soon as she mentioned Paul, I was out of the room. I rushed downstairs. Paul was leaning against the wall.

"I knew that would work." I mocked Bella under my breath while I blushed. Paul looked down and gave a deep chuckle.

"See you later." I grabbed Paul's hand and dragged him outside.

"Are we in a hurry?" Paul asked. I shook my head.

"Then why are we outside?" I smirked at Paul and I went on my toes. I think Paul got the idea, why we were outside. He put one hand behind my back and he cupped my cheek with the other. I put both of my hands in his chest, probably my new favorite place. Our lips meet. I felt butterflies in my stomach flutter inside me. We where doing major lip lock until I realized that we live in a neighborhood full of little kids.

"Paul..."

"Mmmm?"

"I.. got... neighbors. Plus..I want to meet your family, like now" I said in between kisses. Paul groaned and backed away. He grabbed my hand and lead the way to the car. Once Paul started the engine, I buckled up.

"So Bella tells me your nervous." I scoffed and Paul smirked.

"Pss, me nervous? Never." I was fidgeting. Okay, fine. I'm nervous. Not that I am going to admit it to Paul.

"I promise that they will love you, babe." I blushed, he called me babe.

"What if they don't?" Paul sighed and kept his eyes locked on the road.

"I'll knock some sense into them." I rolled my eyes. How can that happen?

"Do they know about your wolfie-ness?" Paul gave a deep chuckle.

"Yea, my mom knows about my wolfie-ness." I rolled my eyes. That's my word and he is using it against me.

"Good to know and I can't wait to see your baby pictures." I giggled like a little girl in middle school. While Paul's face went blank.

"Uhm, we're here." Paul help me get out of the car.

"Let me warn you that my little sister likes to bite." Where have I heard that before? Oh right, I used to bite people too. I laughed softly, remembering those good old times with my brothers and their friends.

I looked at the house. The house was small and it seemed quaint. Fits in with La Push like all the other houses, but this house had something different about it. All the other houses where either red, black, gray, or blue. The house was yellow, faded yellow, but that was made it special.

"Come on." Paul lead me inside the house.

"Mom!" I hit Paul in his chest.

"What?" I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head.

A woman came out of the kitchen. She was probably in her mid-thirties. She had her hair down, might I add that her hair was black, just like Paul's. Her eyes where shining at the sight of her son. Her smile out-shined the sun.

"Oh, is this Alex?" Paul nodded. Her smile grew and she still put the sun to shame.

"I'm Robin Walker, Paul's Mom." I smiled at her.

"Hi Ms. Walker. I'm Alex, but I'm pretty sure you know that." Ms. Walker chuckled.

"Yeah, this boy doesn't keep his mouth shut about you." I grinned and looked at Paul, who was blushing.

"Mom!" Paul whined. I have never seen Paul like this. Her is for sure a Momma's Boy.

"What, it's the truth and by the way Alex, it's Robin. Not Ms. Walker it makes me sound too old." I nodded. She reminded me of my own mother. Man, I miss her.

"Paul, do you mind getting Holly down?" Paul groaned and whined like a dog. No pun intended.

"Come on, she'll still be here. Now go get her." Paul rolled his eyes and went up stairs. I followed Ms. Walker to the kitchen.

"Need help?" Robin was stirring something, not sure. But I am 92% that it is pasta.

"Could you put the plates on the table? The plates are in the left cupboard." I put the plates and the utensils on the table.

"Paul wasn't always like this." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Robin sighed, like if she was ready to tell a story.

"Paul was a happy little kid, but once his father left he wasn't that same boy. He got angry easily, it wasn't because he was becoming a shape-shifter. It was because his father. The only time he was happy after his father left was when Holly was born. After that he became the usual angry. After he phase, anything made him snap, I didn't know that until Paul and Sam told me about the phasing. Then there was news of a new arrival in Forks, she so happened to be the famous Chief Swan's niece," I smiled a bit ," Then one day he came home with a goofy grin, I have never seen before. That was the day when he told me he imprinted." I had a grin on my face after she said imprint.

"So um, Robin. Something or someone has been bugging me not to ask you this, but do you so happen to have embarrassing baby pictures of Paul?" I eagerly wanted to see those photos of Paul. Robin chuckled.

"If that someone is Paul, then yes." I did a victory dance inside my head. I am going to see those pictures no matter what.

"Mommy!" I turned around and saw a little girl near the age of 11. She had the same hair as her brother and mother, but she had blue eyes. She reminded me of Dakota Fanning when she was little, but with black hair.

"Mom she bit me, again." Paul said. I shook my head.

"Holly, say sorry to your brother." Holly glared at Paul. Ah, Holly, like her mother, reminded how my brothers.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"Okay, now that you apologized, I like you to meet my girlfriend, Alex." Paul said while he put his arm around my shoulder. Her eyes shifted to me. She looked or should I say studied me from head to toe, over and over again. She stopped and looked at my eyes. She smiled at me.

"I'm Holly, nice to meet ya Alex and by the way your very pretty. I don't know why are you wasting you time with this bub." I chuckled. I looked at Paul who was rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Holly. Your pretty too, I bet when your bigger the boys are going to fall for you." Holly giggled and blushed.

"Don't give her hopes." Paul grumbled. Someone is grumpy today.

"Dinner is ready." I sat next to Holly who was humming some song. While we ate Robin told me really embarrassing stories about Paul. Holly also mention some pretty embarrassing things about Paul, like when he lost his swimming trunks when he went to First Beach.

"That's enough Holly, why don't you go play hide-n-seek with your imaginary friends or something?" Paul said. I poked him and gave him "That's not nice." look.

"Your mean. I thought you soften up, but no." Man, Holly made me laugh. She was so sarcastic. Hum, wonder where she get's it from..Paul, she deferentially gets it from Paul.

"I'll play with you, meanwhile you help your mom with the dishes." Paul scoffed while I gave him another look.

"Fine." He got up and grabbed the dishes.

"Love you." I said with my best little girl voice.

"Suree." Holly and I went up to her room. We where playing with her barbies when Paul came in.

"Oh no, a giant person just came in." I said with a really high voice. Paul gave us his famous deep chuckle.

"Mom wants to show you something." Holly got up and she stomp her feet.

"No fair. Barbie was about to get married and you ruined it." I couldn't help, but to giggle.

"Shush, she is mine." Paul said.

"Come on Holly, let's go and see what your mom wants to show me." She grabbed my hand while Paul trailed behind us.

"Oh Alex, I found them." I smirked. Oh this is going to be fun.

"Found what?" Paul asked. I innocently skipped to where Robin was at.

"Nothing." I said with my nervous voice. My nervous voice is when my voice gets really high. I was sitting between Holly and Robin. I opened the book. The first picture was newborn Paul. I looked at him in awe.

"Aww, you looked soo cute. What happened?" Holly asked. She turn around and compared newborn Paul with present Paul.

"I am cute, Holly. Wait are you guys looking at my baby pictures?" All of us turned around and gave Paul a sarcastic look. We all looked at pictures of Paul and along with the pictures Robin gave us stories and facts.

"Ha, look at Jared. He looks sooo dorky." I started laughing so hard. Dorky Jared had braces and glasses. We turned the next page and so the whole pack.

"You know what I just realized, that I haven't gotten a picture of both of you." Robin said. She got up from where she was sitting.

"Mom? Seriously, a picture." Since when is Paul all whinny. It's kinda getting on my nerves, but at the same time is cute.

"I think I have the camera upstairs." As soon as Robin was out of sight, Holly and Paul started bickering.

"Found it!" Robin said from upstairs. She came down with a digital camera. Paul put his arms around me while we looked at each other, adoringly. I smiled at him. A flash went off.

"Aww, you two look so cute together." Holly grabbed the camera and studied the picture.

"You two look like your in love," Holly squealed and she attacked me with a hug, " Now, I know for sure that you going to be my sister- in- law." I looked at Paul, he was smirking.

"Uhm, mom. It's time for Robin to go home." Holly sighed sadly as well as her mother.

"It's nice meeting both of you." Robin and Holly both gave me hugs before I left.

* * *

"Your such a Momma's Boy." I kept teasing Paul about being a Momma's Boy.

"Yeah, sadly I am." He easily gave up, like always. He always melts in my hands. We came to a stop. I looked up and saw a silver Volvo.

"Great, the leech is here." I lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Be nice." Paul growled and my eyes widen. Stupid Edward, making Paul growl.

"I would invite you in, but he is here." Paul gave me his famous pout.

"Kick him out then." I shook my head.

"Yea, I know. I know. It's not nice, Paul." He tried to mock my voice, but epically failed.

"Call me?" Paul nodded.

"I'll call you, if you let me kiss you." I looked down and blush.

"Is that a yes?" I nodded my head. He cupped my face with both of his hands. He gave me a slow and tender kiss.

"Well, um bye Paul." I kissed him goodbye and got out of the car. I walked in with a stupid grin on my face. Why don't these stupid butterflies in my stomach stop?

"Hey Alex, how did it go?" I gave her two thumbs up. I giggled at the memory of Dorky Jared.

"Hi Edward." I'm still bummed that he didn't come in all thanks to him. Even though we spent half the day together.

"Er, hi Alex." Why is he looking at me like that? He is such a weirdo. He raised his eyebrows.

"I have to speak with Carlisle." He said to Bella not me. Jerk! He looked back at me. Why is he staring at me like that, it's creeping me out. Well not as much as a guy watching you sleep.

"Um, Remember that you are going to meet my family tomorrow." I nodded my head. Does he think I am stupid? Who would forget about meeting the Cullens? Not me, that's for sure.

"Okay, well have a nice day or night. Whatever." Bella kept looking at me and Edward or could I say Edweird.

* * *

So what did you think about the chapter?

hate, like, love? any suggestions?

thanks to the people who reviewed:

mrs. lutz1234

MOR21

Nellie the Platypus

Elizabeth0416

caleb's babe

MimiBentley

umm...review?

~ doubleaa ~


End file.
